Una mujer fuerte
by SuperBrave
Summary: La Corporación atraviesa una crisis, Trunks es un adolescente problemático que se mete en lios. Bulma enferma y Vegeta intenta ser mejor padre y compañero. Bra tiene 3 años y ...
1. Así es mi vida

**Lo se, se que estáis sorprendidas. Seguramente pensáis 'Superbrave está loca comenzando otro fic con todos los que lleva adelante'. Pero en realidad, este fic lo escribo porque necesito desahogarme. Si, como escucháis. Soy mujer, trabajadora, estudiante, y estoy casada, llevo mi casa, llevo adelante un montón de problemas familiares, y más cosas que si las dijera estaríais sorprendidas (suspiro), pero bueno, el caso es que no logro concentrarme en mis estudios como quisiera por unas cuestiones y otras y necesito escribir para relajarme. Total, el caso es que estos días me puse a pensar qué sería de mi vida, si es que lo que vivo es vida (toy dramática, lo siento, se que exagero, pero estoy en crisis), si tuviera hijos, algo que de pronto le llega a una cuando se entra en cierta fase. Y luego me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasamos las mujeres... y pensé en Bulma y me dije, tengo que escribir un fic en el que muestre esta realidad. La realidad de la mujer fuerte que lucha por su hogar, por su trabajo, por su familia, por los problemas de la vida y que está ahí dando la cara por todo y por todos. Eso somos las mujeres, y muchas veces, muy poco valoradas para como deberíamos estarlo. Pues bien, pensaba esperar para escribir este fic hasta finalizar mis exámenes, pero no puedo, tengo que desahogarme, aunque yo no viva, por suerte, lo que le hago pasar a Bulma, pero también tengo lo mío, así que ahí va eso. Espero que os guste. Y si lee algún muchacho, tomad nota. LAS MUJERES VALEMOS MUCHO.**

**---------------------------------------**

**UNA MUJER FUERTE**

**Capítulo 1: Así es mi vida.**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG CRAASSSHHHHH

- VEGETAAAAAA ¡Has vuelto a romper el despertador! -

- Y tú has vuelto a romper mis tímpanos con ese chisme diabólico, MUJEEERRR. -

Ambos se encresparon en la cama dedicándose una mirada furiosa. - ¿No deberías estar entrenando a esta hora?. - (Con los ojitos en ¬.¬)

- Hmp. - El príncipe evadió la pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a reconocerle que se había quedado dormido?. El tiene siempre un despertador interior perfecto, cada día a las 5:30 de la mañana se levanta a entrenar, una hora antes de que ella se despierte, pero desde que la mocosa está dando por saco con sus miedos absurdos al monstruo del armario, su reloj biológico está más que disturbado.

Bulma suspiró mirando el reloj. - No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, príncipe idiota, fñvñcñycñ. - Y se fue farfullando toda serie de insultos mientras se dirigía al baño, hasta que...

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - El grito de su pequeña de 3 años resonó en toda la casa.

- ES QUE NADIE PUEDE DORMIR EN ESTA CASAAAA. - Junto con la protesta de su hijo adolescente de 17 años.

Y la risa de su marido, que parecía también un niño a pesar de estar ya crecidito.

- ¿Puedes ir a atender a tu hija por una vez, Vegeta?. - Procuró no sonar demasiado agresiva para ablandarle un poco.

- Pensé que estabas insultándome, mujer. -

Bulma le miró odiosamente. - Tengo... que... ir... a... TRABAJAAAAR. - Estalló a gritar.

- Hmp. No es mi problema. - Se encogió de hombros. - Yo no fui quien quiso tener más hijos. -

- MAMAAAAAAA BUAAAAA BUAAAAA BUAAAAA. - Siguió su llantina nocturna.

- Mierda. QUE SE CALLE YA ESA NIÑAAAAAA. - Continuó en réplica el adolescente.

Esa era su vida cada mañana desde hacía ya una semana. - Tú eres el culpable porque la consientes en todo, la dejaste ver esa película de miedo y ahora se pasa cada noche llorando... - Dijo resentida mientras que iba a atender a su hija. - Egoista de mierda, yo tengo que ir a a trabajar, Dios santo, parece que pensase que dirigir la Corporación más importante del mundo es algo como sentarse en una silla y ver como trabajan los demás. Quisiera que pasara un rato en mi lugar a ver que tal le parece... Saiyajin estúpido... - Su ceño fruncido se mutó en una sonrisa cariñosa dedicada a su pequeña. - Braaa, cariñoo, ¿qué te pasa?. -

- Un 'mostro'. - Declaró señalando con su mano temblorosa al armario y ocultando su cara entre las sábanas.

- Se dice monstruo, y no está en el armario. -

- Si ta, yo lo he vistooo, buaaaa. - Aclaró cubriéndose por completo.

- Oh, vamos Bra, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Si hubiera un monstruo en tu armario papá vendría y lo destrozaría sólo por mirarte, pero no hay ningún monstruo, así que no tienes que llorar ni tener miedo, es sólo tu imaginación. - La niña escuchó atentamente la explicación razonable. - Ahora duérmete, aún es temprano para tí. - Bulma besó su frente arropándola suavemente, se alejó de la niña sigilosamente, rezando a Dios para que funcionase su estrategia pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación de nuevo...

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó más fuerte y aún más aterrorizada. - 'MOSSTROOOOOOOO'. -

- Ay. - Lloriqueó antes de volverse a la habitación de la pequeña. - Bra, cariño, ¿por qué no se lo pones fácil a mamá?. - Suplicó.

- Monstrooo. - LLoró la niña nuevamente.

Después de un buen rato por fin se volvió a dormir la pequeña y Bulma fue a tomar su ansiada ducha, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta del baño...

- Vegeta... - Nadie contestaba, pero era evidente que estaba ocupado. - VEGETAAAAAA. SAL DEL BAÑO EN ESTE INSTANTE... VAMOS. - Ordenó al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJARME TRANQUILO NI UN SÓLO INSTANTE MUJER? - Los saiyajins también tienen necesidades orgánicas, por el amor de Dios. Era increíble que esa mujer fuera capaz de molestarle en un momento tan íntimo.

- VEGETA, VOY TARDE, TENGO UNA REUNIÓN, TENGO QUE ESTAR PRESENTABLE, SOY UNA MUJER PÚBLICA, TENGO QUE DUCHARME. - Gritó aporreando la puerta.

- ¿PODEIS DEJAR LA PELEA PARA UNA HORA MENOS INTEMPESTIVA?. - ¿Desde cuando Trunks se metía a opinar acerca de sus peleas?. Este adolescente llevaba una temporadita bastante insoportable.

- CALLATE MOCOSO. - Gritó el Príncipe.

Bulma arqueó una ceja, por una vez convino que había sido una excelente contestación. Miró su reloj. Las 7. Tenía que estar a las 8 en la reunión, lo cual significaba que tenía que salir a las 7 y media de casa. Lo cual significaba que... - TENGO QUE UTILIZAR EL MALDITO BAÑOOO. - Gritó aporreando aún más fuerte la puerta.

- En esta casa hay más de 20 baños, ve a otro, MUJER. - Bulma iba a contestar cuando... - Y te lo advierto, si sigues gritando así, despertarás a la niña. -

- Como si te importara... - Masculló, acogiendo no obstante, el consejo. Si Bra despertaba nuevamente iba a volverse definitivamente loca. - Necesito un cigarrillo. - Tomó la cajetilla y se fue humeando para la habitación de invitados.

Si, habían más baños, pero su mascarilla especial, su champú anti puntas abiertas, y su crema suavizante de heno de pravia estaban en SU baño. Pero no había más remedio que resignarse. La vida de casada al lado de un saiyajin, no era una bicoca. Tener un hijo adolescente era aún más terrible, y sobre todo teniendo una hija tan pequeña. Pero no podía quejarse, es verdad que se había emperrado en tener una niñita. Quería tenerla a toda costa, una hijita a la que educar como una pequeña damita, peinar, acariciar... algo tan distinto a un niño... a su niño, que ya se había hecho mayor y les dejaría muy pronto para vivir su vida por su cuenta, haciendo que se sintiera como una vieja total. Al final acabó convenciendo a Vegeta de que tener una bebita sería una buena idea. Ella se lo buscó. Pero Vegeta colaboró, así que ahora tenía que apechugar, él le hizo varios intentos antes de que concibieran a la niña y parecía ilusionado con la idea, así que ahora a qué venía eso de escaquearse de plano. si, es verdad que estaba siendo un mucho mejor padre de lo que había sido con Trunks, pero no era suficiente. Ella no daba a basto con todo lo que llevaba adelante. Se sentía tan agobiada y tan presionada por todas partes...

Condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su oficina. Su secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa y luego puso una mueca. - Señora Briefs, su correo. -

Bulma suspiró y cogió una montaña de cartas clasificándolas. - Multa, multa, multa... Hmmm. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a mi trabajo a tiempo?. - Cada día era igual y el nuevo sistema de multas por sistema fotográfico no ayudaba en la misión. Su colección de infracciones por exceso de velocidad llenaba un expediente de conducción enorme.

Una de las cartas llamó su atención inmediata. - ¿Carta de Bill Gafe?. - La abrió furiosa.

_Mi querida señorita Briefs._

- Idiota, siempre le encanta recordarme que no estoy casada con Vegeta. -

_Espero que no se tome a mal lo que le voy a comunicar, pero estoy a punto de lanzar una OPA sobre una de las empresas satélite de su corporación, concretamente, la PIC. Que tenga un buen día._

_Bill Gafe_

- No puede ser. Es... TERRIBLE. - Pretendía hacerse con el poder de una empresa de su propiedad. Concretamente una que se dedicaba a la producción en cadena de componentes necesarios para sus creaciones. Si tenía éxito, la Corporación Cápsula se iba a ver bastante, por no decir MUY perjudicada. - Maldito bastardo. ¿Qué se ha creido?. - Encendió otro cigarro con rapidez. - Lisa. Quiero en mi mesa el informe completo del estado económico, laboral, productivo, de la PIC. - Al susurro de 'mierda', cerró el intercomunicador intentando despejar su mente mientras daba una calada profunda al cigarro. - El no necesita esa empresa, la quiere para enviarla a la quiebra. Lo que sea con tal de perjudicarnos. - Razonó en alto. La situación era lamentable. En cuanto los medios se hicieran eco de la OPA, la cosa se complicaría aún más. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que tuviera éxito en su sucia argucia.

- Señora Briefs. - Sonó el intercomunicador.

- ¿QUE?. - Gritó un pelín cabreada.

- Le están esperando en la sala de reuniones. - Susurró asustada la secretaria.

- Arrggg. Dios mio, se me había olvidado por completo. -

8:30 de la mañana. En plena reunión... Bulma abrió los ojos de repente, recordando algo importantísimo. Era Lunes. Y era... el primer día de colegio de Bra. Con una tos seca se levantó de la mesa. - Señores, disculpenmé unos instantes. - Dijo con ceremoniosa seriedad ausentándose de la sala.

- Oh Dios mio, Vegeta, coge el maldito teléfono, por el amor de Dios. - Masculló en el pasillo mientras llamaba por su móvil a casa, concretamente a la linea de emergencias que había instalado en la sala de gravedad.

Vegeta gruñó al escuchar el sonido que lo acababa de interrumpir. - ¿Qué será ahora?. - Apagó la gravedad y cogió el teléfono no haciendo caso de su instinto primario, que le indicaba que lo mejor era destruirlo inmediatamente.

- ¿Si?. - Preguntó duramente.

- VEGETA. Gracias a Dios que has cogido el teléfono. -

- Mujer, ¿Qué pasa?. - Preguntó atiesándose preocupado por el tono de dramatismo en la voz de su esposa.

- Vegeta, tienes que llevar a Bra a su primer día de colegio. - Contestó inflexible.

- ¿QUE?. -

- Lo que escuchas. -

- Ni hablar. ¿Por qué no la llevas tú?. -

Bulma casi sintió que se le caían las lágrimas. Ella ya no podía hacer más de lo que hacía en su vida. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?. - Vegeta. - Su voz tembló un poquito esta vez haciendo que el príncipe gruñera sintiendose un pelín culpable.

- Por favor... - Susurró a punto de llorar.

- BIEN, está bien, mujer, pero deja de hacer escenas lamentables. - Y sin más colgó el teléfono. Se sentía tan extraño accediendo a ese tipo de peticiones. El era un saiyajin. No era humano, pero la mujer parecía no entender eso.

JA. Le pedía que consolase a la niña por las noches. Cualquier padre saiyajin hubiera golpeado a la mocosa sólo por sentir miedo de un monstruo. Claro, hablando de un monstruo real, por supuesto. Los saiyajins no temen a nada. Pero ¿cómo iba a tratar él acerca de un monstruo imaginario?. ¿Quería que lo hiciera a su modo?. Bien, el podría ir a la habitación, advertirle una vez a la niña que los saiyajins no tienen miedo y que parase de llorar, y después, si seguía en su demostración lamentable de debilidad, le daría un puñetazo para que supiera lo que es el verdadero miedo, y para que tuviera una razón adecuada por la que llorar. Pero claro, si él hiciera eso, la mujer lo haría dormir de por vida en el sofá. La conocía demasiado bien. Así que ¿por qué le exigía que solucionase ese problema si sabía como era él?. El era un saiyajin, no había manera de cambiar eso. Y ahora le pedía que llevase a la mocosa al colegio. A su primer día de colegio... Por favor... ella sabía que no tenía paciencia para tratar con otros humanos que no fuesen ella. La única humana que toleraba era a Bulma. Odiaba relacionarse con otros. Pero claro, de nuevo él era el malo por no querer acompañar a su hija al colegio. Bien, cedió en esto, pero si luego la mujer le iba reclamando algo acerca de su comportamiento, jamás volvería a ceder en nada más. El era él, y no iba a dejar de ser el Príncipe de los saiyajins, por más que hubiera moderado su comportamiento. Cielo santo, ahora era hasta condescendiente y amable con los humanos. ¿Qué más quería?. ¿Qué más esperaba de él?. Se había convertido en un buen compañero, en un padre responsable, y nadie parecía reconocerle en lo más mínimo sus esfuerzos.

--------------------------

Bueno, está escrito en un tiempo record, Kawai lo sabe. Lo escribí, para ser exactos en media hora, así estoy de extresada... jajaja, y continuará muy pronto porque necesito escribir esto, ahora me siento mucho más relajada, de verdad, alguien tienen una vida tan complicada como yo jajajaja. Aunque la mía tenga otros puntos y otras íes. En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos viendo como es un día en la vida de Bulma.


	2. Un mal día

**Capítulo 2: Un mal día.**

Vegeta fue a la habitación de su hija murmurando palabras en saiyajin que nadie entendía salvo él mismo, aunque muchos se aventurarían a interpretar.

Se paró contemplándola unos instantes. Su tono de enojo se aplacó unos poco escuchando la respiración tranquila, el sueño plácido que tanto habría añorado tener él cuando fue niño. Se deleitó mirando en silencio la carita tierna y minúscula que era una parte de él mismo, que él creó. Y aún hoy no podía creer que su vida hubiera terminado siendo como era. - Bra. - No quiso pronunciar tan rudo, pero su tono natural era así.

La niña abrió los ojitos lentamente. Después de varias noches durmiendo fatal con sus miedos nocturnos, ahora se moría de sueño. - Despierta. -

La chibi abrió los ojitos de repente. - Papiii. - Exclamó muy contenta de ser despertada por él, y lanzándose a sus brazos. - Vamos a jugaaar. -

(Gota de sudor en la frente de Vegeta). - Ejem. Vístete. Tienes que ir al colegio. -

- TRUNKS. - Llamó a voces antes de que el muchacho saliera de casa.

- Tengo que irme al instituto, papá. - Exclamó desde abajo sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

- Sube aquí de inmediato. - Ordenó con rudeza.

Con un suspiro y un toque de furia, subió hasta donde estaba su padre. - ¿A qué hora entra tu hermana al colegio?. - No iba a llamar a Bulma para preguntarle, eso estaba claro, su orgullo iba primero.

Trunks gruñó, ¿para eso le llamaba?. - No se. - Contestó dándose la vuelta.

- HAZ MEMORIA. Seguro que tu madre te ha debido comentar algo. - Insistió extrañado de las formas irrespetuosas que estaba llegando a tener. Bulma decía que era parte de la adolescencia, pero él le llamaba a eso 'insubordinación'.

- Se supone que eres su pareja, ¿por qué no haces memoria tú mismo?. - Se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

CRAMPPPPPPPOOOOMMMM (Premio)

Esa contestación le valió un golpe en toda la cabezota que ni siquiera vió llegar. - Eso por tu falta de respeto. Ahora... ¿quieres que siga refrescándote la memoria?. - Amenazó.

Trunks respondió con los dientes apretados de rabia pero procurando calmarse para marcharse cuanto antes de allí. - No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que mencionó algo de que el primer día entrarían a las 10 de la mañana. - Vegeta suspiró aliviado, ya que temía que entrase a las 9 y eran las 8 y media. - Y el colegio es el San Jorge. Queda en la calle del mismo nombre. ¿Algo más?. -

- No, puedes marcharte. - Contestó mirándole con los ojos achicados como queriendo descubrir que le pasaba a su muchacho, que siempre había sido tan bien educado.

Trunks se fue volando por el balcón. Estaba demasiado furioso, desde que había nacido su hermanita ya nadie parecía hacerle caso. Al principio pensó que era cosa de la novedad, porque era un bebé, y hasta él mismo intentó contentarse con la idea de tener otro miembro en la familia, pero ahora que había crecido un poco, la cosa era aún peor. La niña se la pasaba haciéndole trastadas y siempre se ponían de su parte. Hasta sus abuelos encontraban gracioso cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, incluso si eso incluía el destrozo de su colección preferida de cromos. JA. Y su padre... eso era lo que más le enrabiaba. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida tratando de impresionarle, intentando ser el hijo modelo, el digno heredero de su sangre saiyajin y real, pero nunca parecía contento con él. Rara vez le había abrazado o demostrado afecto. Pero a Bra si que le demostraba afecto, se quedaba viendo televisión con ella, la llevaba al parque, le admitía cientos de abrazos. Y ahora la llevaba al colegio. A él jamás le había llevado al colegio... ¿es porque había sido un hijo no deseado?. ¿Es por eso que nunca le quiso?. Si, todos creían que él no sabía la historia, pero nadie se paró a pensar qué fue lo que le motivó a transformarse en super saiyajin.

Flash.

Chibi Goten y Chibi Trunks estaban jugando a las luchas en medio del bosque de la montaña Paoz, pero habían hecho un alto en las mismas para charlar, con la mala pata de que la charla se estaba saliendo de tiesto.

- Tu padre es un asesino, lo dijo mi mamá. - Gritó el más pequeño.

- Mentiroso. - Le encaró Trunks tranquilizándose un tanto antes de hacer su ataque verbal definitivo. - Y además... mi padre dice que el tuyo es un tercera clase ignorante y que da gracias porque está muerto. -

POOOOMMM (Puñetazo de Goten)

POOOMMMMM (Respuesta de Trunks)

Y la lucha siguió ensarzándose con dolorosas declaraciones por parte de uno y de otro hasta que terminaron por convertirse en Super Saiyajin ambos, se dieron un golpe a la vez y se desplomaron en el suelo inconscientes.

Fin del Flash

Cuando despertaron hicieron las paces, como buenos amigos que eran, pero el daño había sido hecho de igual modo. Las verdades dolorosas. Pero entonces él tenía a su madre, era el niño querido de su mamá, y ahora... ella también parecía hipnotizada por el gran huracán Bra. El mayor desastre que aconteció en su vida jamás. Quizás es que ella tampoco le quería. A lo mejor es que quiere más a Bra porque ella si fue deseada, y no un error estúpido...

---------------

Bulma caminó dentro de su despacho suspirando, por fin había terminado la reunión. Miró el reloj. - Aún son las 10 de la mañana y me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tren. - Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla encendiendo enseguida un cigarrillo. Pero una tos terrible comenzó a asfixiarla hasta el punto de tener que apagar el cigarrillo. - Mier.. cof cof cof Mierda. - Fue hasta su mini bar y se sirvió un poco de agua. - Mi niña debe estar en estos momentos entrando a su colegio. Espero que todo marche bien con Vegeta. - Pronunció con algo de miedo y volviendo al ataque de tos. - Genial, sólo me quedaba resfriarme. Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre... - Aseguró tocando su frente. - Qué suertecita la mía. -

- Lisa, traeme una aspirina, por favor. - Pidió en el intercomunicador aún tosiendo.

- Enseguida. Ah, Señora Briefs. -

- ¿Si?. Cof Cof Cof. Maldita tos. -

- El gerente de la PIC solicita hablar con usted, le está esperando, pero si se siente mal puedo... -

- Dile cof cof dile cof cof que entre. - Ese era su sino. No tenía tiempo para ponerse enferma, dirigir una Corporación tan enorme requería estar siempre al pie del cañón. Llevar una casa en la que vive un saiyajin y dos semisaiyajin requería tener una dosis de energía extra.

Bebió un sorbo más de agua antes de hacer frente a su entrevista con su nuevo quebradero de cabeza.

- Me alegro mucho de verde Ernest. Cof. ¿Estás al corriente de los planes de Gafe? Cof -

- Lamentablemente si. Ha dado una rueda de prensa esta misma mañana y... -

Bulma abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y estalló a toser nuevamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?. -

- Perfectamente. Cof cof. Es sólo un resfriado inoportuno, Cof, nada importante. Centrémonos en el problema. Si ya lo ha hecho público, me temo que tendremos que actuar con mucha rapidez e inteligencia. - El gerente asintió.

-----------

Mientras tanto...

Vegeta se sentía agobiado por completo. Los del primer curso de educación infantil entraron de la mano de sus progenitores en el gimnasio del colegio. El príncipe se fió muy bien. A su alrededor todos eran mamas con sus niños. El era el único macho en 1000 metros a la redonda. Ni un sólo papá. Todas consolando a los niños llorones que tendrían su primer día de clase menos él, que se limitaba a sostenerle la mano ansioso porque alguien se la llevara de una vez. Las profesoras eran jóvenes, y tenían la misma sonrisa que su suegra. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba haciendo mucho calor en esa habitación?.

Miró a su hija y sintió un ápice de orgullo. La única que no lloraba era ella. Claro, eso es porque es una saiyajin. Por supuesto, no se podría esperar más que eso de ella. es... - Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me quiero ir a casaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - ¿Por qué heredó los pulmones de su madre?. Todas le miraron de repente con una expresión rarísima, pero sus oídos sensibles, a pesar de los berridos de la niña, lograron alcanzar ciertos comentarios que le hicieron sentir bastante más incómodo.

- Oh mira, otra llora más... esta si que nos va a dar trabajo, que horror. -

- Ehhh, pero ¿has visto a su padre?. - Preguntó la otra profesora.

- Por Dios, es guapísimo. Y que tierno traer a su niña al colegio. -

- ¿Tú crees que será casado o divorciado?. -

- ¿Pero no sabes quien es?. -

- Ni idea, pero está para comérselo. -

- Agárrate para no caerte. Es el marido de Bulma Briefs. -

- Imposible, menuda bruja... ese hombre debe ser como 20 años más joven que ella. -

- Es verdad. Yo creo que está con esa por el dinero. -

- ¿Tu crees que se fijaría en mi?. -

- Oye Asuka, que tienes novio... -

- ¿Y quien se iba a enterar eh Misao?. - ¬.¬

- Déjate de tonterías, deja las conquistas para las solteras sin compromiso como yo... - Y la profesora se fue contoneando hasta donde estaba el príncipe.

- Callaté Bra, es una orden. - Increpaba Vegeta con marcialidad.

(Gota de sudor en la cabeza de la profesora al escuchar el comentario) - Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?. - La niña se agarró a una de las piernas de su papá sin querer mirarla. Vegeta gruñó al ver que la profesora que le había tocado a su hija era una mujer con tan pocos escrúpulos como para desear conquistar a un hombre que ya tiene compañera. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de los humanos?. Para ellos las uniones son sólo temporales. No entienden que una unión pueda durar toda una vida.

- Papi no me dejes con ella por favor. - Lloriqueó la niña.

- Oh vamos, no llores que te pones muy fea y eres una niña muy bonita, tan guapa como tu papi. - Afirmó guiñando un ojo a Vegeta.

- Hola soy Misao, la profesora de su hija. - Extendió la mano para saludar pero nadie la estrechó. En cambio vegeta la miró con cara asesina.

¿Esta es la persona que supuestamente va a enseñar a mi hija?. Semejante mujer inmoral y estúpida... humana desgraciada... - Papiiii no quiero marcharme con ella, no quiero, es mala. Buaaa -

La profesora ya la había cogido de la mano dispuesta a llevársela a la clase. Los ojitos azules de la niña brillaban clamando por la salvación de su héroe. - Vamos niña, compórtate si no quieres que te castigue toda la mañana. - Afiló su voz un tanto amenazante aun en un susurro que pensó que Vegeta no escucharía.

El príncipe se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Si creaba problemas esta noche se quedaría sin su premio especial. - Papaaaaaa. Buaaaaaaa. Papiiiiiiii. -

El regreso a casa fue bastante turbulento para Vegeta, aunque maravilloso para la chibi que rescató de las garras de esas maestras sin pudor. - ¿Jugamos a las muñecas?. - Preguntó con sus cejitas levantadas y su carita sonriente.

El saiyajin la miró con algo de miedo. Su hija se refería a ese juego en el que cogía reproducciones en miniatura de humanos, y cosas de colores que parecían animales sin huesos... en el que hacía voces distintas y conversaba sóla... Eso no podía ser bueno. La primera vez que la vió jugando a eso se asustó pensando que tenía un problema psicológico o algo peor. Pero Bulma le dijo que era normal. Los humanos son tan extraños... Aún no se hacía a la idea de que su hija era medio humana.

---------------

- Las 10 de la noche. - Bulma suspiró tosiendo de nuevo y recordando su ajetreado día. Ni siquiera había podido acudir a almorzar. Había estado trabajando con el comité de la empresa PIC en una estrategia adecuada para repeler la Opa lanzada. Ni siquiera había podido llamar a casa. ¿Cómo se las habría apañado Vegeta con la niña?. ¿Lo habrá pasado bien en su primer día de colegio?. ¿Y Trunks, cómo habrá pasado su vuelta al instituto después de las vacaciones?. Tendría que informarse mañana de todo eso. De pronto se sintió la peor madre del mundo. Se había perdido dos eventos importantes en la vida de sus hijos. Pero si ella no hacía las cosas, las cosas no se hacían bien. Ahí estaba el problema. Tenía mucha carga sobre sus espaldas. Pero bueno, para eso estaba Vegeta, ya era hora de que actuase como un verdadero padre y compañero.

- Cof cof cof cof. - Vegeta se atiesó en la ducha al escuchar el sonido de las toses de Bulma. a ver qué le iba a decir ahora en cuanto comenzara con su interrogatorio. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios. Podría decirle después de... ninguna necesidad de adelantar acontecimientos.

Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Vegeta salió un par de minutos después envuelto tan sólo en una toalla pequeña.

Miró de cerca a Bulma, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. ¿Se había dormido?. ¿Con ropa?. La peliazul abrió un ojo. - Vegeta... cof cof cof cof. - De nuevo el ataque de tos.

Deberías tomar algo para esa tos. - Eres un genio, no me había dado cuenta. -

Mal asunto, cuando empezaba con sus ironías es que había tenido un mal día y cuando tenía un mal día acababa pagándola con él. Estrategia más segura: meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y dormirse antes de que estalle a gritar.

- Vegeta. -

- ¿Hmm? -

- ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio con la niña?. -

La pregunta fatídica. - Mujer mañana hablaremos de eso, descansa. -

- Oh, ¿es que ha habido algún cof cof cof -

- Hmp. ¿Qué estás tomando para la tos?. -

- ¬.¬ ¿Por qué me has cambiado el tema?. - Bulma se incorporó mirandole furiosa y sacando unas fuerzas de flaqueza que no sabía que tenía.

- Pensé que estabas agotada. -

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. -

- Nada. -

- Vegeta... es mejor que me cuentes ahora mismo. -

- Mujer, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o decir. Yo hago lo que quiero. -

- Recuerda esa frase porque será lo que escuches de mis labios cuando se estropee la cámara de gravedad. -

- Ashhh. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de molesta?. -

- Yo no soy molesta y ... cof cof cof cof. - Vegeta bendijo la tos por hacer aparición y mermar un poco el ki de Bulma.

- Tu... cof cof cof cof Veg. cof cof cof cof. -

- Duermete. - Ordenó con pesadez y sin mirarla.

- No. Cof cof cof cof. -

Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta colocó su mano en un punto de presión detrás de la nuca y la dejó inconsciente. - Así está mucho mejor. - Sonrió.

La desvistió, la metió en la cama y se acostó felicitándose por su éxito en la maniobra disuasoria. Pero por desgracia, un par de horas más tarde, los gritos de Bra despertaron a toda la casa, incluida su esposa.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -

- ¿Eh?. ¿Qué?. VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejarme INCONSCIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. -

- OTRA NOCHE MAS NO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. - Gritó Trunks.

- CALLATE TRUNKS/MOCOSO. - Gritaron ambos al unísono.

Trunks enterró su cara entre la almohada llorando de rabia. Ahora su madre también le odiaba.

- PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. -

- VE... AHORA... -

- Ni hablar. -

- PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUAAAAAAAAA. -

- Tu hija te está llamando. No dice mami, está diciendo 'papi' así que ve y quizás no me enfade cuando me cuentes lo que pasó en el colegio. - Total si no la habían llamado no podía ser tan malo. Si Vegeta hubiera destruido un ala de clases, o hubiera atacado a alguien ya se lo hubieran comunicado. No podía ser tan malo.

Vegeta la miró odiosamente, luego se levantó de la cama con los brazos cruzados y caminó hasta la habitación de su hija. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

----------------------

Bueno, ahí va otro capítulo más, celebro que os guste.

Kawai, espero que te llegase el email. Como ves sigo con la guerra fría con quien tu sabes, jajaja

Rina, BRAVO. Eso es lo que teneos que hacer, protestar todas. MUJERES AL PODER. Si las mujeres mandasen el mundo sería mucho mejor de lo que es.

Mistica 1. Cuánto tiempo sin saber de tí. Me alegra leerte chica. Y celebro que te guste esta historia, a mi me está sirviendo para desfogar.

xkari, siempre tan linda. Jaja, eché de menos tu super review, pero me conformo, y me encantó tu blog, la manera en que relatas lo que te pasa en la vida. **Os recomiendo visitar el blog de esta chica, es genial. **

Shadir, lo que dices de Chichi es verdad, pero ella representa a la madre tradicional que yo respeto y valoro, de siempre, pero una parte de i rechaza y aborrece porque es injusto. Yo quiero hacer una historia con una madre trabajadora, con una mujer moderna que lucha por compaginar su vida laboral y maternal del mejor modo posible. No siempre el dinero puede hacer que las cosas sean mejores en ese sentido, no creas.


	3. Educación Saiyajin

**Capítulo 3: Educación saiyajin.**

Bulma hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba tan agotada que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de discutir. Al menos parece que Vegeta había reaccionado. Tocó su frente y suspiró, no tenía mucha, pero seguro que tenía algo de fiebre.

- Papa, el 'montro'. - Lloró la niña abrazándose a él para sentirse segura.

- Deja de llorar ahora mismo, tu eres una princesa saiyajin y no puedes asustarte por un monstruo cualquiera. Los saiyajins se enfrentan a las amenazas con valentía. - La separó de su pecho y la sentó en la cama.

Bra le miró detenidamente analizando su expresión que parecía furiosa. Entonces algo le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar. - ¿Soy una 'Pdincesa'? -

Vegeta la miró serio. - Eres una Princesa Saiyajin. -

La niña chilló ilusionada poniéndose de pie en la cama a dar saltos. - Deja de saltar. -

- ¿De verdad soy una Pdincesa?. -

El saiyajin la miró de mala manera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su palabra?. - ¿Qué es un sayalin? - (Gota de sudor en la frente del príncipe).

- ¿Es que tu madre no te ha contado nada?. SAIYAJIN. Pronuncia bien, diablos. -

- Sayajin. -

- Saiyajin - Volvió a aclarar furioso.

- Saiyajin. - Sonrió feliz de ver el asentimiento en la expresión de su padre.

- ¿Qué es eso?. -

- Los saiyajins son la raza de guerreros más poderosa de todo el Universo. No le tememos a nada ni a nadie. Y tú eres la princesa de todos los saiyajins, así que deberás ser consciente de la responsabilidad que eso conlleva. -

- Si. - Asintió la niña con emoción.

- Bien, entonces, vas a ir al armario y te enfrentarás con el monstruo tú solita. -

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron junto con su boca. - Noooo. - Gimoteó llena de miedo.

Vegeta recrudeció su expresión facial. - Si te niegas a ir serás la vergüenza de nuestra raza. -

- Me da miedo... -

- Los saiyajins no sienten miedo. - Se contuvo para no darle una guantada. ¿Era eso lo que quería Bulma?. El no sabía tratar con mocosos medio humanos. Lo que le enseñaron no era precisamente suave. El no sabía ser suave, por más que se hubiera esforzado en serlo con su familia. La niña comenzó a llorar desconsolada al ver que el intento de abrazarse a su papá fue frustrado por un empujón poco ceremonioso a su cama.

- Nada de abrazos, nada de tonterías. Los saiyajins no pueden demostrar debilidad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que piensen de tí?. ¿Quieres que digan que la princesa de los saiyajins es una mocosa débil y llorona?. -

- No. Snif snif snif. -

- Te he dicho que dejes de llorar. - Gritó haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para no dejarse llevar por su instinto. Su mano se frenó en el aire antes de golpear a la pequeña. Por un lado estaba la educación que recibió, lo que le enseñaron, por el otro estaba lo que esperaban de él, y por el otro los ojos inocentes de una niña, de su hija, que le odiarían si le golpeaba en esos momentos. Si, le odiaría tanto como había odiado él a su propio padre. ¿Cómo era correcto educarles?. El era un guerrero, no una criada.

Bra vió la vacilación en el rostro de su padre, la lucha interior y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, algo le dijo que ella era quien debía reaccionar. Su padre parecía perdido en pensamientos tristes por su expresión. - Papi. -

- ¿QUE?. - Gritó haciéndola saltar en la cama. - ¿Qué?. - Preguntó algo más suave.

- Tu no dejarías que el Mon.. mos.. monstro. (Esta vez casi lo pronunció bien) me hiciera daño, ¿verdad?. -

Después de una larga mirada. - ¿Tu qué crees mocosa?. -

- Yo no soy mocosa. - Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah no?. ¿Y entonces qué eres?. -

- Una Pdrincesa, una pdincesa sai... saiyajin. - Respondió orgullosa.

- Demuéstralo entonces. - Vegeta cruzó sus brazos medio sonriendo. - Demuestra que mereces el título de princesa, y dejaré de llamarte mocosa. - Era un desafío. Tenía que aceptarlo si es que algo de sangre saiyajin circulaba por sus venas.

La niña le miró compungida, luego se salió de la cama. Avanzó temblorosa hacia el armario. Su respiración era agitada. Vegeta sintió un punto de orgullo al verla enfrentarse a su monstruo imaginario. Puede que no fuera un enemigo real, pero ella le temía como si lo fuese. Bra retrocedió un paso al escuchar un crujido en las maderas que acababa de pisar. Miró a su padre, cruzado de brazos observándola muy serio.

Tragó saliva, reunió coraje. Su papá no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo. Ella era una princesa saiyajin, tenía que dar ejemplo. - Vamos... - Susurró casi inaudiblemente Vegeta, pero ella lo escuchó y se infundió de valor.

- MONSTRO SAL DEL ARMARIO. - Gritó con los brazos en las caderas.

Por supuesto, del armario no salía nada. Bra miró a su padre. - Creo que se ha asustado. -

- Entonces tendrás que entrar dentro del armario para acabar con él. - Aseguró Vegeta.

- No creo que me moleste más. -

- Los saiyajins se enfrentan a su enemigo. Entra en el maldito armario y acaba con esto de una vez. -

Bra frunció el ceño y casi volvió a llorar por el tratamiento duro de su papá, pero entonces se enfureció y pensó que lo mejor sería demostrarle que ella no era ninguna mocosa tonta, y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, así que avanzó al armario, entró con rapidez y comenzó a dar gritos y golpes a todas sus ropas. - FUERA MONSTROOOOO MALOOOO. - El armario tembló, Vegeta se enorgulleció y después de unos minutos, la niña salió sonriente.

- ¿Has visto papá?. Lo he matado yo solita. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Tendría que hablar con ella acerca de decir mentiras, pero no esa noche. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si ella era consciente de estar mintiendo. En cualquier caso, había demostrado que tenía temperamento saiyajin. - Bien princesa. - La sonrisa aumentó al escuchar el reconocimiento tras su hazaña. Ahora vuelve a la cama y duérmete. -

La pequeña obedeció sin rechistar. - Papi. - Vegeta se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin volverse a mirarla.

- ¿Si?. -

- Quédate a mi lado hasta que me quede dormida. -

- Es muy tarde, deberías estar dormida ya. -

- Es que... te quero mucho. - Se volvió a verla algo incómodo por la declaración. Su raza no era tan expresiva como la suya. - Si te quedas un ratito, te prometo que voy a ser la mejor pdincesa sai... saiyajjin del universo. -

Vegeta sonrió, esa promesa valdría unos minutos a su lado, sin lugar a dudas. - Y no volverás a tener miedo de nada. -

- No. -

- ¿Te enfrentarás a todo lo que te asuste y te dañe?. -

- SI. -

- Bien. - Se sentó en la cama y la arropó.

La pequeña le cogió la mano como si fuese un tesoro que no quería perder por nada del mundo. Se la puso en la mejilla y la abrazó muy fuerte. En apenas unos minutos dormía plácidamente.

El príncipe volvió a su habitación. Bulma tenía muy mala cara. - Mujer. - Rozó su frente con la mano. - Estás caliente. -

- Hmm. - Gimió ella. - ¿Podrías traerme un a pastilla antitérmica?. Cof cof cof Me temo que he cogido una gripe o algo así. -

Pasaron dos horas y Bulma seguía tosiendo. Vegeta no podía dormir así que se levantó para irse a entrenar. - Mujer. Debes recuperarte, no debes ir a trabajar mañana. -

Bulma sonrió tristemente. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo, pero simplemente no podía hacer tal cosa. - No puedo. Cof cof cof. ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es mi presencia?. Cof cof cof. No pienso quedarme en la cama, no puedo hacer tal cosa, esto es sólo un resfriado estúpido, puedo soportarlo. -

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos. Ahí es cuando ella era tan obstinada como una saiyajin. - Como quieras. - No sería él quien le hiciera renunciar a ese. Aceleró el paso para marcharse a entrenar, cuando la veía con esa determinación y esa fuerza arrolladora sentía unos deseos terribles de acoplarse con ella. Su entrepierna comenzaba a inflamarse sólo de la excitación que sentía. Pero ella estaba demasiado débil por culpa del resfriado como para soportar una de sus sesiones.

- Vegeta. ¿qué pasó en el colegio?. - Aunque parecía que no estaba lo suficientemente débil como para pelear con él.

- La niña no quería quedarse. -

- ¿Y?. -

- Esas humanas que se hacían llamar profesoras eran una vergüenza. -

- ¿Y?. -

- No la dejé. -

- ¿Qué?. VEGETAAA. -

Su grito se lo llevó el viento, porque el Príncipe estaba ya en la cámara de gravedad entrenando. Bulma decidió resolver el entuerto por la mañana, pero su reloj no sonó y ella despertó tarde. Sus intentos por convencer a su marido para llevar a la niña al colegio fallaron por completo y su último recurso fue quien pagó el pato de sus disputas educativas.

- Trunks, por favor cariño, cof cof necesito que me hagas un favor. cof cof cof cof -

- ¿Estás enferma mamá?. - Preguntó preocupado.

- Gripe. -

- Deberías dejar de fumar... -

- Por favor, Trunks, ahora no... escucha, tu padre no quiere llevar a Bra al colegio, ya sabes como es, necesito que la lleves... ¿podrías hacer el favor?. -

- Pero mamáaa yo tengo que ir al institutooooo. - Replicó indignado. - El no hace nada más que entrenar. Que la lleve el. -

- Cielo, por favor... prometo que será sólo hoy... No tendrías que perder clases porque la podrías dejar en el aula matinal, que está habilitada más temprano del horario habitual de clases. - Bulma abrazó a su hijo que se sonrojó un poco avergonzado. Ya no tenía edad para eso, pero en el fondo, le gustaba sentirse así de querido y esos cariñitos le hacían sentir como cuando era un bebé chiquito, el amor de su mamá. Claro que no lo iba a reconocer a nadie.

- Está bien. Pero vamos, deja de agarrarme, ya no soy un niño. -

- Eres mi niño grande, lo serás siempre. - Besó su frente y corrió hacia el coche. Otra mañana sin desayunar y llegando con la hora justa. Otra multa de tráfico por exceso de velocidad. Y un día terrible le esperarían.

Pero el día de su hijo no sería tampoco un camino de rosas...

--------------

En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo se desarrolla el día del joven Briefs.

Ladyargoss. Está muy bien lo que dices y así es como debe ser la cosa, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el trabajo de uno de los dos es de muchas más horas de duración que el trabajo del otro?. En ese supuesto, la cosa no está tan clara, y entonces es cuando la mujer asume otras competencias para cubrir las horas de menos que trabaja respecto al marido. No se trata de protestar. Y bueno, la realidad es que por más que se actúe lo más equitativamente, las mujeres tenemos un temperamento que nos mueve para velar por la familia con una preocupación especial que los hombres en general no parecen tener tan desarrollada. Así que respeto tu opinión, y si eres de las que han conseguido una relación en la cual ambos hacéis todo por igual, os preocupais de todo por igual y os valorais por vuestra labor, te felicito, porque yo siento que a mi me faltan algunos puntos para eso, y te digo que no puedo quejarme porque mi chico es un hombre moderno que si hay que fregar friega y si hay que hacer tareas las hace, pero yo siento que no acatamos eso con la misma perspectiva. Aunque trabajo para que así sea.

Rina, en el próximo capítulo veremos algo más acerca de Trunks y su vida de adolescente.

XKari, no me digas que tu también estudiaste en un colegio llamado "San Jorge". Jajajaja. Tu si que eres un encanto. A ver que tal lo hace la Bacheler.

Mistica1, gracias por tus palabras, eres un sol, de verdad. Cuidate mucho tu también. Besitos.

Shadir, no me has molestado en absoluto, te lo puedo asegurar, todo lo contrario, tu jamás podrías molestarme, te aprecio demasiado. Goku es un cara y un cochino. ¿No viste como tenía la cápsula espacial de entrenamiento cuando iba a Namek?. Toda sucia y llena de basura... Pobre Chichi...


	4. Un adolescente problemático

**Capítulo 4: Un adolescente problemático.**

Trunks caminó bastante fastidiado a la habitación de su hermana. Claro, su padre que no hacía más que entrenar en todo el día no podía llevarla, tenía que hacerlo él. - Oye niña. Despierta. - Pronunció rabioso, en contraste con la cara de felicidad de la chibi.

- 'Manito', 'Benos días' -

- Deja de hablar así, pareces tonta. -

Bra puso cara compungida pero no lloró. Su padre le había dicho que no debía llorar porque ella era.. - 'Manito' soy una 'pdincesa'. - Canturreó volviendo a su cara feliz.

- No me llames 'manito'. - La imitó. - Niña mimada, a ver si aprendes a hablar bien. Y no eres ninguna 'pdincesa'. -

- Mentiroso. - Se cruzó de brazos. - Soy una pdincesa saiyajin, me lo dijo papá. - Alardeó orgullosa.

- ¿Qué?. - Abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Qué te ha dicho papá QUE?. - Preguntó aún en choque.

- Me dijo que yo era una pdincesa saiyajin. - Y le hizo burla. - Buuu. - Saltó de la cama aprovechando la confusión y corrió fuera de la habitación. -

- ¿Eh?. Oye vuelve aquí. - Gritó furioso. Su padre jamás le había dicho que él fuera un príncipe saiyajin. ¿Por qué a ella sí se lo dijo?. - Niñata estúpida, si no vienes aquí ahora te voy a borrar el culo a golpes. -

- Nino nino niiiinoooo, cogemeeeee. - Cantó bajando las escaleras.

Pero Trunks fue más rápido y se materializó delante de ella con tan mala suerte que al tratar de cogerla ella se resbaló escurriendose por debajo de sus piernas y su hermano perdió el equilibrio estampando su cabeza contra la pared, la cual abrió un enorme agujero.

Bra sintió miedo de que se hubiera hecho daño y fue hacia él. Sólo quería jugar con él. Ya nunca jugaban juntos. - 'Tunks'... - Susurró rozando su brazo.

El muchacho le dio un manotazo que la alcanzó de lleno en su mano doblándosela de mala manera. - Buaaaaaaa. - Gritó sujetando su manita.

- Genial, genial, genial, genial... esto era lo que me faltaba... Bra. - Su tono fue más suave sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad.

- Maloooooo, buaaaaa. Se lo voy a decir a papaaaaaaaa. Buaaaaaa. -

- Espera. - La sujetó tapándole la boca. Si le decía a su padre que le había pegado un manotazo, se la iba a cargar.

La niña comenzó a revolverse sin éxito. - Si te callas te suelto, si no me voy a enfadar contigo. - Amenazó aunque suavizando el tono para no asustarla. Ella siguió llorando con mucha pena. Trunks Suspiró. - Lo siento... no quise hacerte daño... ha sido sólo un accidente. - Dijo sinceramente y la pequeña se calmó un poco. Cuando paró de hacer ruidos y de moverse la soltó. - Déjame ver la mano. -

La niña negó con la cabeza sujetándola. - Snif snif. -

- ¿Te duele mucho?. -

Afirmó con la cabeza, aún gimoteando.

Trunks suspiró. - Déjame ver, tengo un truco de magia muy bueno para que te deje de doler. -

La chibi abrió los ojos asombrada. - ¿Un 'tuco'?. snif snif -

Su hermano asintió guiñándole un ojo y por fin la niña le dejó tomar su mano. Trunks la examinó detenidamente comprobando que no había ningún daño serio, entonces envolvió la mano en la suya y transmitió un poco de kí. Era una técnica que aprendió de su padre. Ki No Juutsu. No curaba, pero aliviaba el dolor de una zona muscular concreta e incluso servía para aportar energía extra a alguien que tenía el ki muy bajo. - ¿Mejor?. -

- Siiiii. - La niña le abrazó repentinamente y él se sintió por unos instantes muy bien en su papel de hermano mayor, aunque un poco sorprendido de que no le guardase rencor por el golpe. Entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Es que él estaba sucumbiendo también al encanto de esa niñata?.

La separó enseguida. - Vamos, tienes que vestirte. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por que tienes que ir al colegio. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por que mamá lo dice. -

- Papá dice que no tengo que ir a ese 'colego túpido'. -

- Pues ahora no está papá, así que yo mando. - Pero cuando abrió el armario, su quijada se desplomó al suelo. La ropa estaba casi toda rota o fuera de las perchas.

- Pero... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?. -

- El montrooo. - Susurró con voz misteriosa y muy convencida. - Se quería poner mi ropa, pero lo maté. - Afirmó llena de orgullo.

Trunks la miró de reojo y después de pensar un rato sonrió. Al menos la castigarían de una vez por hacer una trastada. Así que no le dio mayor importancia y la vistió con lo primero que encontró que no estuviera roto. Una camiseta blanca y una faldita azul vaquera.

- Vámonos. Desayunarás en el aula matinal. -

- Espera. - Gritó. - Tengo que decirle 'dio' a papa. -

- No. - Exprimió su mano un pelín áspero. - Papá está entrenando y no ha querido llevarte al colegio, así que no veo por qué tendrías que despedirte de él. Métete una cosa en la cabeza. A papá sólo le importa entrenar y luchar, nada más que eso. Tú y yo sólo somos una molestia para él, ¿comprendes?. -

- No, eres un 'metiroso' y un tonto. - Gritó tratando de tirar de él hacia la cámara de gravedad.

- BASTA. -

- Papa me 'quere' -

- Deja de hablar como un bebé. -

- 'Toy' un bebé. -

- No lo eres. -

- Si, 'toy' un bebé y papi me 'quere'. ¡Tonto!. - Le dio una patada en la espinilla aunque por supuesto no le dolió más que en el orgullo.

- Nos vamos al colegio, vamos tarde así que déjate de tonterías. -

- Nooo. - La chibi se colgó de su mano chupándose un dedo. - 'Quero pete' -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué haces esas tonterías?. Deja de hacer eso de una vez. -

- 'Quero peteeeee' Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Lloró ruidosamente.

- Mierda. - Se quejó tapando sus oídos.

Bra se tiró al suelo con una pataleta y caminando a gatas. - ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?. -

- 'Quero petee' -

- Si no hablas bien no puedo entenderte. -

- Quero a mi mamaaaa. - Lloró.

- Habla bien niña tonta. -

- Mamaaaa, papaaaaa, güelaaaa, güeloooo. -

Desde luego esos comportamientos no parecían normales. El no recordaba haber hecho cosas semejantes a su edad. Ya tenía 3 años, y eso, teniendo en cuenta que era medio saiyajin significaba que debía tener una madurez física y mental superior.

- Oye, Bra. - Suavizó su voz un poco cogiéndola en brazos algo preocupado. - Vamos a irnos. -

- Pdincesaaa. -

- Vale, eres una princesa. - Bra se comenzó a calmar. - Quiero darle un besito a papá antes de irnos. -

- ESTA BIEN. - Gritó tirando de ella hasta la cámara de gravedad.

La niña se abalanzó hasta la puerta golpeándola sin miedo. De dentro se escucharon varias maldiciones y Trunks casi sintió ganas de correr antes de que se abriera. - ¿Qué?. - Demasiado tarde.

- Papiiiiiii. - La niña lo abrazó por la pierna muy cariñosa.

Vegeta miró a su hijo y sonrió sabiendo que Bulma le había reclutado para llevar a la niña al colegio. Pero Trunks no sabía cómo interpretar esa media sonrisa, y convino que era porque Bra le estaba abrazando, así que se cruzó de brazos y miró al horizonte en otra dirección.

- Dile a Trunks que soy una princesa. - El muchacho se estremeció y miró con los ojos anchos deseando que la tierra se le tragase.

- Tu hermano ya lo sabe. -

- ¿Lo ves?. Papi si me quiere. -

- Papá, no sabes lo que ha hecho la niña esta. - Cambió de tema.

Vegeta se puso serio. - Ha roto toda su ropa, el armario está medio destrozado por dentro. - Lejos de enojarse o de gritar, Vegeta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¿Es que no la vas a regañar?. -

- Te dije que fue el Monstruo. - Aseguró la niña con la voz misteriosa anterior.

- Muchacho, creo que se te está haciendo tarde. - Volvió dentro de la cámara y cerró la puerta.

La niña estaba seria todo el camino mientras que Trunks volaba con ella en brazos para llegar antes. Aterrizó en un callejón apartado para no ser visto y caminó con su hermana aún en brazos.

- 'Manito'. -

- ¿Por qué hablas así?. Cuando estás delante de papá no hablas de esa manera. -

- ¿Tu me 'quere'?. -

Trunks frenó y la miró serio. - Sólo cuando no te comportas como una niña tonta. -

- ¿Mamá me 'quere'?. - Volvió a preguntar más triste.

Trunks la miró asombrado por la pregunta. ¿Cómo podía dudarlo siquiera?. Era su niñita, su mayor preocupación. - ¿Para qué preguntas esas tonterías?. - Era vomitivo que ella preguntase algo así de estúpido cuando él era el hijo no deseado.

- ¿Po que no quere veni con la nena al colego?. -

- Si dejaras de hablar como un bebé quizás te entendería. -

Bra le miró unos segundos. - ¿Por qué no me quiere traer al cole?. -

Trunks sacudió su cabeza. De repente su voz sonaba como la de una niña 3 años mayor. Si sabía hablar correctamente ¿por qué hablaba de pronto como un bebé?. - Porque está trabajando. -

- ¿Dónde?. -

- En las oficinas de la sede centrar de la Corporación. -

- Quiero ir con mami para darle un besito. -

Pero su petición no fue atendida, y Trunks la dejó en la sala del Aula matinal. Una profesora se acercó a ella. - Hola pequeña. ¿Quieres jugar?. -

- Nena quere mamiiii. Manitoooo. - Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas esta vez.

----------------

Bulma se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, tenía que trabajar en un nuevo prototipo de aerocar a propulsión que aún estaba en fase experimental. Se trataba de un vehículo que utilizaba un tipo de combustible mucho más potente y duradero.

--------------

Trunks debería haber ido al instituto, pero alzó el vuelo y se marchó a otro lugar muy distinto. Quería pensar, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Se dirigió a una playa y se sentó mirando el mar. Encendió un cigarrillo, no estaba orgulloso de haber comenzado a fumar, tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo de haber empezado a hacerlo... aunque no quería decirlo en casa, sabía que su madre no podía atreverse a regañarle por eso cuando ella fumaba también. Estaba harto de los chicos y chicas del instituto, de sus conversaciones inútiles, de sus problemáticas tontas. Estaba cansado de escuchar a profesores mediocres. El debería haber hecho las pruebas para adelantar varios cursos, pero no quería hacerlo porque no le apetecía parecer más raro de lo que ya era. Se tendió en la arena mirando las nubes y procurando bajar al mínimo su ki para que nadie, ni siquiera su padre le pudiera localizar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si se empeñase en localizarse aun cuando ocultase su ki, no podría evadir a su padre.

Esos pensamientos le irritaron, así que se levantó de golpe, se encajó a presión los auriculares en las orejas para que la música ensordecedora acallara las voces tormentosas de su cabeza y se dirigió a la ciudad. Caminó sin rumbo un buen rato. Paró en una tienda y compró una camiseta con calaveras sangrientas pintada. Cambió sus pantalones por unos vaqueros negros y se encajó unas botas militares color negro también. Pasó por una peluquería y pintó su pelo de negro. Le faltaba algo... volvió a ir a otra tienda y compró un pañuelo rojo con adorno de fuego que anudó en su cuello. Estaba cansado de ser el niño bueno que todos conocían. Goten parecía interesado en las chicas más que en su amistad, su madre no tenía tiempo para él, y su padre... sólo quería a la enana tonta... Bien, él ya era casi mayor de edad, así que les demostraría que no necesitaba a nadie.

Se sentó en el parque para fumar otro cigarro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un alivio enorme al percatarse de que nadie le identificaba, con su cambio de look nadie sabía que él era Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Nadie pensaba que era él, y eso era una gran sensación. Por un instante se preguntó si seguiría teniendo el mismo encanto con las chicas ahora que nadie le reconocería como el millonario heredero de la Corporación Cápsula.

Entonces la vió, debía tener unos 23 años, era más mayor que él... ¿importaba eso?... era morena, vestía como una rockera, llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, caminaba de forma seductora, sin miedo a nada. Se apoyó en la barandilla que daba al puente y de un salto se subió y se sentó en ella. La miró detenidamente, también encendió un cigarro. Parecía absorta en la vista del río y del horizonte aunque no podría asegurarlo ya que las gafas de sol impedían analizar su expresión definidamente.

Trunks se levantó dispuesto a presentársele. Quería probar sus dotes de conquista con su apariencia de chico normal. Pero cuando se acercó un poco más se percató de que detrás de las gafas de sol habían lágrimas y que detrás de esa pose sin miedo, debía haber un sufrimiento grande.

La muchacha golpeó la barandilla de piedra con el puño y entonces se puso de pié en la misma. Trunks abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Ella iba a hacer lo que él pensaba que iba a hacer?.

- DETENTE. - Gritó y ella perdió el equilibrio precipitándose al vació.

Con una velocidad que sólo su sangre saiyain podría otorgar, Trunks cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba. - IDIOTA. - Gritó la muchacha antes de que la subiera del todo.

- Deberías darme las gracias por salvarte la vida. - Aseguró enojado.

- ¿Tú?. No me hagas reir... ja ja. -

- Si quieres te suelto. - Afirmó medio sonriendo.

- Como quieras... - Le sostuvo la mirada y Trunks la subió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Por qué quieres matarte?. - Preguntó con una mezcla de pena y curiosidad.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero morir niñato?. - Replicó agresiva.

Trunks estaba desconcertado con sus respuestas. - Has intentado suicidarte. -

- No. -

- ¿No?. Si lo he visto yo. -

- No has visto nada. - respondió en el mismo tono desagradable.

- Si no llego a cogerte te hubieras matado. La caida es de varios metros. -

- Si no me hubieras asustado con tu grito no me hubiera caido. -

- Ah espera... es que es muy normal subirse en las barandillas llorando y extender los brazos. -

- Es normal para mi, aunque no lo sea para el resto del mundo. - Y dicho esto se dió media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

- Espera. -

- ¿Qué quieres?. - Respondió suspirando.

- Querría que me explicaras como es tu mundo... - Ese juego de palabras metafóricas se coló dentro del corazón de la chica. Le miró de reojo bajando un poco las gafas de sol en su nariz. Luego sonrió levemente y con un gesto de la cara le dijo. - anda, ven... te voy a enseñar mi mundo... -

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio. Trunks no había caminado nunca antes por esa zona de la ciudad, era un barrio periférico, un suburbio realmente. Las calles estaban sucias y llenas de muebles tirados, ropas... Los gatos mugrientos caminaban por su terriotorio como si les perteneciera de siempre. - ¿Cómo te llamas?. - Preguntó por fin la chica.

- T.. Tris. - Respondió corrigiendo a tiempo para no rebelar su verdadero nombre.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es es?. Tris... - Pensó un instante. - ¿Es el diminutivo de Tristán?. -

- Ehhh, este... si. -

- Ah. - Y volvieron a caminar en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Y tú?. - Preguntó Trunks.

- ¿Qué?. - Ella parecía distraida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?. -

- Ah, eso, me llamo... Liberty. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Y dices que mi nombre es raro?. - Rió Trunks.

Ella se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarro. - ¿Fumas?. - Ofreció.

- Gracias, tengo. - Trunks sacó su cajetilla y encendió otro cigarro.

De nuevo caminaron en silencio.

- ¿De donde eres?. No pareces de aquí. - ¬.¬

- Ehh, bueno, en realidad soy... soy de otra ciudad. - Mintió Trunks.

- ¿De dónde?. -

- De todas partes en realidad... he viajado mucho. - No era una mentira, él había viajado por todo el mundo, por algo era el hijo de la mujer más rica.

Liberty ladeó la cabeza mirándole un rato. Trunks la miró de reojo. - ¿Qué edad tienes Tris?. -

- Tengo... 21 años. - Mintió de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú?. -

- 21 tacos. - Trunks la miró de nuevo, la había creido más mayor. - Anda pasa. -

- ¿Vives aquí?. -

- Si. -

- ¿Y tus padres?. -

- Mi padre debe de estar emborrachandose y mi madre... nos abandonó hace tiempo. ¿Y los tuyos?. -

Trunks se quedó asombrado por la simpleza con la que dijo cosas tan fuertes, luego reaccionó. - Eh, no se. -

- ¿No sabes donde están?. -

- Realmente... en realidad... no tengo padres. - No quería mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

- Ah, ¿eres huérfano o algo así?. -

- Si... -

- ¿En qué trabajas?. - Trunks la miró cortado.

- Yo... -

Ella arqueó una ceja. - Se me olvidaba que eres nuevo en la ciudad... Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar trabajo. -

- ¿De verás?. Bueno, no querría molestarte... -

- Oye, Tris, ¿Quieres comer?. - Trunks arqueó una ceja. Por el tono no parecía una invitación a almorzar. - Pues tendrás que trabajar. Si has viajado tanto sabrás que nadie vive sin trabajar, así que no me vengas con falsas modestias, todos los hombres sois así de estúpidos, no sois capaces de aceptar que una mujer os ayude ¿verdad?. IDIOTA. -

- Oye no es necesario que me insultes en cada frase que me dirijas de más de dos palabras. - Liberty se rió de repente. - ¿De qué te ries?. - Se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

- Es que... jajaja, es estúpido, lo se, pero, jajaja, te encontré parecido con alguien. - Trunks se puso serio de repente. ¿Le habría reconocido?. - Nah, olvídalo... -

- ¿Con quien?. - Preguntó fingiendo risa y sudando.

- Nahh. -

- Vamos dímelo. - Se puso serio.

- Bueno, te lo diré... te pareces a... jajaja a Schuarzenheger. - Trunks puso una mueca. - Oye, ¿has visto tus biceps?. ¿Practicas fisioculturismo o algo de eso?. -

- Practico artes marciales. - Contestó más relajado. Al menos no le había reconocido. Trunks miró alrededor, la casa no estaba especialmente limpia, muchos muebles estaban rotos, olía a alcohol por todas partes, y las dimensiones eran... su habitación era más grande que el salón de la casa y la cocina juntos. Las cortinas estaban sucias y llenas de polvo.

Como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos la chica le encaró. - No tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar ¿sabes?. -

Trunks sacudió su cabeza, lo último que pretendía era ofenderla. Pero ella se fue a la cocina dejándole sólo en el salón. - ¿quieres café?. -

- Bueno. -

Pasaron varias horas rápidamente. Estuvieron hablando de música, de los grupos que más les gustaban, de sus comidas preferidas y de mil cosas por el estilo. Rieron, y hasta cantaron algún estribillo juntos.

Liberty miró el reloj. - Oh Dios mio. -

- ¿Qué pasa?. -

- Es la hora, tengo que ir corriendo a por Alex. -

- ¿Quién es Alex?. - Preguntó celoso.

- Es alguien que quiero muchísimo, le adoro. - Replicó divertida de su ceño fruncido repentino.

- ¿Tu... novio?. - Precisó algo furioso.

- Nah. anda, ven y te lo presento. Jajaja. -

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. - Desde luego él no le veía nada de graciosa a la situación, pero la siguió de todos modos para ver quien era el famoso alez que ella aseguraba "adorar" y "queres muchísimo".

- Trunks... este es... Alex. - El semisaiyajin arqueó una ceja mirando el niño de 6 años delante de él. ¿Sería su hijo?.

De nuevo ella pareció haber leido sus pensamientos. - Es mi hermano. -

- Ah. - Por algún motivo esa afirmación había sido un verdadero alivio.

--------------

Mientras tanto, en otro colegio, una niña de 3 años se sentaba con cara compungida en una silla. Nadie había ido a recogerla. Todos sus compañeros se habían marchado con sus mamás y su mami no había ido a por ella, ni tampoco su papi. Ni su hermano. Nadie se acordó de recogerla. - Buaaaaa. - Las lágrimas se le escurrieron solas aunque no quería llorar.

---------------

En el laboratorio, Bulma estaba manipulando una pieza pequeña con unas brazos articulados. El mecanismo de accionamiento del motor era especialmente peligroso en el proceso de fabricación. Se trataba de un chip minúsculo, pero un sólo fallo podía ser fatal y desencadenar una explosión que destruyera todo el edificio. Por suerte los antigripales habían sido muy efectivos y ya no tenía ni un sólo síntoma de resfriado, salvo por el cansancio.

El teléfono movil vibró en su bolsillo desconcentrándola unos instantes. - Mierda, ¿cómo no lo he apagado?. - Ignoró la llamada, pero volvieron a disturbarla nuevamente. - Que pesados. - Miró la hora del reloj grande de la habitación. ¿Quién será? ¿Debía cogerlo?. Si insistían quizás es que era algo... - OH DIOS MIO. - La deducción funcionó con tan mal tino que la pieza que estaba colocando se desplazó hacia un lado rozando uno de los circuitos y accionando un mecanismo en cadena que sería fatal si no actuaba rápido.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... vamoooss. - Abrió la caja acristalada y sin perder tiempo, arriesgándose a las quemaduras de tercer grado que tendría al coger manualmente el chip, lo asió abrasándose la mano, para correr fuera del laboratorio enseguida. La explosión era inevitable, pero sin el chip sólo alcanzaría el laboratorio y no habría víctimas. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación la detonación hizo presencia lanzándola brutalmente fuera del laboratorio. Por suerte ya había abierto la puerta. El choque contra la pared, sin embargo fue demasiado fuerte y perdió el conocimiento.

------------

La profesora avanzó hasta la niña. - No te preocupes Bra, estoy llamando a tu casa, seguro que vienen enseguida por tí, no llores. - La tranquilizó con una sonrisa y acariciándole el pelo mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

------------

En la enfermería del edificio, doshoras más tarde, Bulma despertó aún aturdida. - ¿Dónde... qué... QUE DIABLOS HA PASADO?. -

- Tranquilícese Señora Briefs, está todo bien. - Aseguró una enfermera. - Su laboratorio explotó pero se controló el fuego. Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza debido a la onda expansiva que la empujó contra la pared del pasillo, pero no es nada serio. el doctor Fuji vendrá enseguida. -

En efecto, el médico caminó dentro de la habitación aunque su tono era serio. - Mirka, déjenos sólos por favor. -

- Por supuesto. - La enfermera se marchó sonriente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Briefs?. -

- A parte de tener un dolor de cabeza terrible... bien... supongo. - Dijo sujetando su cabeza y dispuesta a levantarse.

- Tengo que hablar con usted, por favor, permanezca en la cama unos instantes más, necesito que responda algunas preguntas. - Bulma arqueó una ceja.

- Escucheme, estoy perfectamente y no tengo tiempo que perder en esta cama, si me disculpa.. tengo muchas tareas que atender y... Ay DIOS, mi hija... -

- Su hija está bien, cogí la llamada de su teléfono y contacté con su marido para que la fuera a recoger. -

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?. -

- Hace unos minutos. -

- ¿Qué hora es?. -

- Escúcheme señora Briefs, lo que tengo que decirle es importante. - Su tono subió un punto.

- OIGA. MI HIJA ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE. - Gritó haciendo alarde de su consabido mal caracter. Miró el reloj de la pared. - 2 HORAS. MI PEQUEÑA DE 3 AÑOS HA ESTADO 2 HORAS SOLA EN EL COLEGIO ESPERANDO A QUE LA RECOJA ALGUIEN. - Su tono descendió a medida que hablaba y las lágrimas de rabia se les escaparon y rodaron sobre sus mejillas. - Disculpe pero tengo que ver a mi niña. Eso es lo más importante ahora mismo. -

- ¿Más importante que su vida?. - Preguntó ácidamente.

- ¿Que... "clase de idiota" qué quiere decir?. -

- Está enferma señora Briefs. -

- Si, ya lo se, es una gripe estúpida pero... -

- No es esa enfermedad, dejeme hablar por favor. -

- Arrgg, explíquese. -

- ¿Ha estado expuesta antes de esta ocasión a materiales potencialmente cancerígenos?. -

- Que estupidez... no tengo tiempo para cuestionarios ahora Doctor... Fuji... -

- No es un cuestionario, es una realidad. -

- Le he dicho que tengo que... - Bulma se había levantado, pero su cerebro comenzó a procesar toda la información de repente. - ¿Qué realidad?. - Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

- Por su trabajo, me temo que ha estado expuesta a productos químicos potenciamente negativos para su salud, a raiz de la explosión hice un análisis de sangre, los datos fueron extraños así que me tomé la libertad de realizar algunas pruebas más determinantes... Entonces fue... cuando descubrí... -

- ¿Qué?. - Susurró. - ¿Qué descubrió?. -

- Tiene leucemia señora Briefs. -

Bulma comenzó a reirse sujetando su cabeza con las manos. - Leucemia... jajaaja. Yo no puedo enfermarme, ¿comprende?. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, Dios, dirijo la compañía más importante de... -

- Lo lamento, pero si quiere sobrevivir, tendrá que ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación. -

"No quieroser consciente de nada". Se gritó mentalmente. Luego cerró los ojos y preguntó con suavidad y un tono de irónico humor en su voz. - ¿En qué fase está?. -

- Si contesta algunas preguntas y me permite realizarle algunas pruebas podré determinarlo. Por favor... -

- De acuerdo, pero ahora voy a ir a ver a mi hija, unas cuantas horas más no me van a matar, ¿verdad?. Vendré esta tarde y haremos esas malditas pruebas y... responderé sus estúpidos cuestionarios... -

Bulma se levantó y se marchó de la sala llorando. Esto era lo último que podía pasarle. No podía ser cierto. Ella estaba bien, tenía que ser un error... Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, secó sus lágrimas y fue lo más rápidamente posible hasta casa, sintiéndose la peor madre del mundo - Bra, mi niña, lo siento, te fallé. - Debió haberse acordado de decirle a alguien que la recogiera. Pero se le olvidó, su pequeña se le había olvidado...

--------------

Dulce, yo creo que es cuestión de percepción, no se trata de ser niña o niño, se trata de situaciones distintas. Lo que pasa es que Trunks se está pasando muchos rollos mentales, pero se va a dar cuenta que no tiene motivos para quejarse tanto...

Utena, de momento se lo mandé a Liberty jejejejeje pero estás la siguiente en la cola para darle mimitos a Trunks.

Karo, ya iré actualizando niña, hago lo que puedo...

Kawaii, aquí está al completo, besitos amiga mía.

Shadir, por supuesto Goku no ha tenido una vida tan fácil como se piensa la gente. De niño se las vió solito en la vida... Pobrecito...

Xkari, siempre pensé que Vegeta era más infantil en algunas ocasiones que el mismísimo Goku jajjaja. Tienes razón.

Rina, menudo abusón que es tu hermano, a tu madre va a haber que darle un cursillo rápido de coeducación y antimachismo para los chicos de tu familia. GRRRR.


	5. Yo mando en mi vida

**Capítulo 5: Yo controlo mi vida.**

La cena era más silenciosa que de costumbre. Bra, después del berrinche de llantos, había adoptado una actitud más paterna, con un ceño fruncido y una pose casi distante. No entendió que se olvidasen de ella, de hecho, lo encajó realmente mal. Vegeta no solía hablar mucho durante las comidas, ya que intentar comer con modales la cantidad ingente que engulle un saiyajin pura sangre, requería no perder mucho tiempo entre bocado y bocado. Trunks llevaba puesta una gorra negra que al príncipe le pareció un horror, pero no quiso meterse en lo que él llamaba "la moda". Los humanos eran tan extraños... El también estaba algo silencioso, aunque era normal teniendo en cuenta que tenía enganchado en las orejas los auriculares de su reproductor de mp3. Vegeta casi podía escuchar desde donde estaba la música ruidosa que su hijo gozaba tanto oir a cada rato. En cuanto a Bulma estaba trastornada realmente, y aunque procuraba no transparentar su estado de turbación, se echaba de menos sus charlas interminables y animadas. En su mente, recordaba palabra a palabra, lo que le habían dicho en la consulta del médico.

Flash.

- Señora Briefs, hemos realizado estas pruebas utilizando la tecnología más punta, nos hemos dado prisa para tenerle los resultados en un tiempo realmente record. -

- La prima que les di por su velocidad supongo que ha sido un interesante incentivo, ¿verdad?. - Replicó irónica. Dios... cómo odiaba a los médicos... Si tienes dinero, todo será rápido y sencillo de solucionar, si no tienes el oro verde... ahsss, mejor ni pensarlo siquiera.

- Ejem. - El médico tosió avergonzado por la verdad que había escupido en su cara, pero luego volvió a su pose normal.

- Bueno, ¿Qué dicen esos malditos exámenes?. Llevo toda la tarde aquí metida, mi hija sigue enfadada conmigo, aún no he visto a mi hijo, y mi marido... - De Vegeta mejor no hablar, pensó en el último instante... Haciendo de niñera de una niña pequeña contrariada, sin poder entrenar en su preciosa cámara de gravedad... Seguramente iba a tener un humor de perros cuando volviese a casa.

- Verá, padece de Leucemia mielogénica crónica. -

Bulma quedó congelada, con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro. - Esto es imposible... yo estaba muy bien... -

- Los síntomas son bastante poco esclarecedores, por eso la detección se hace bastante tardía. Cansancio, falta de apetito, fiebre intermitente... son apenas perceptibles... -

- Es normal que esté cansada, trabajo muchas horas dentro y fuera de la corporación, y no como demasiado... pero es cuestión de tiempo, es que siempre voy muy rápido a todas partes... no recuerdo tener fiebre... - El médico ignoró los comentarios que Bulma se hacía más para ella misma que para él.

- Por suerte, a pesar de que el avance de la enfermedad es preocupante, tenemos a su favor el hecho de que podrá optar con la asistencia médica mejor del mundo, incluso, existe la posibilidad de encontrar a un donante de médula... -

- Pero... pero... ¿de qué me está hablando?. - Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como si ella no estuviera allí, pero lo estaba, como si lo que le dijeran era algo tan inconcebible que no pudiera ser verdad en su mente. Símplemente no podía aceptarlo.

- Señora Briefs, tendrá que someterse a un tratamiento de quimioterapia, o quizás radioterapia, ya lo iremos viendo... -

- Escuche.. esto es totalmente subrealista. Yo estaba perfectamente bien esta mañana, he salvado al edificio de estallar incluso, y he sobrevivido a la explosión, llevo una vida tremendamente ajetreada. Cualquiera no sería capaz de pasar un día de los que yo paso. Es imposible que yo esté enferma, alguien enferma no puede hacer todo lo que yo hago... -

- Así es, lamentablemente debo darle la razón, le sugiero que delegue responsabilidades... -

Bulma negó con la cabeza aún sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- El tratamiento químico constará de tres fases, la primera, será la de inducción a la remisión, cuya duración es de cuatro a cinco semanas, se intenta destruir la mayor cantidad de células malignas. Cuando ocurre la remisión, es decir el control temporal de la afección, se sentirá normal, ya que los síntomas de la leucemia desaparecen. Los exámenes practicados tanto el físico como el de sangre serán seguramente normales, pues las células malignas desaparecen de la médula ósea, la cual se llena de células maduras formando sangre sana. En ciertas ocasiones la remisión es apenas parcial, por esta razón algunos síntomas no desaparecen del todo. Pero no debe preocuparse ya que sólo un pequeño porcentaje de los parientes no logra entrar en remisión. -

- Yo no puedo estar con tratamientos largos, usted no comprende... - Replicó aún negando con la cabeza.

- Si el tratamiento se interrumpe, el control del padecimiento será temporal y en un par de meses la leucemia se manifestará como antes de iniciar la quimioterapia. Con el fin de mantener la remisión y curar al paciente, debe continuarse la medicación durante tres años ininterrumpidos, a partir del momento en que se inicia el control de las células de la médula ósea. -

- ¿Tres años?. ¡TRES AÑOS!. -

- La fase de consolidación dura de dos a tres semanas, mientras que la de mantenimiento debe llevarse a cabo hasta completar tres años de tratamiento. Durante las diferentes etapas de la quimioterapia es necesario realizar exámenes de sangre y de médula ósea, a fin de conocer la evolución del padecimiento y poder ajustar las dosis de los medicamentos. Asimismo se debe llevar a cabo el procedimiento llamado punción lumbar, para tomar una muestra del líquido que baña el cerebro, con el fin de saber si la leucemia se implantó en esa parte del cuerpo. Este procedimiento permite también inyectar los fármacos necesarios para evitar que la afección llegue al cerebro. Por suerte, los resultados de su punción han sido favorables... -

Bulma tapó su boca con la mano llegando a percatarse de una vez por todas de la gravedad de su situación. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y contuvo sus lágrimas. No iba a llorar, era la Gran Bulma Briefs, iba a salir de esta también...

- Los análisis del bazo demuestran que no existe peligro por el momento. Debo advertirle que la quimioterapia no destruye selectivamente las células malignas, sino que también ataca células normales tales como las del sistema digestivo (provocando diarreas y úlceras en la boca), las de la raíz del cabello (caída del mismo), de la médula ósea (disminución de las células sanguíneas), además de otros efectos... Le recomiendo que comience a delegar responsabilidades, como le dije antes... -

- El tratamiento tendrá que esperar al menos un par de meses, tengo que organizar muchas cosas para eso. -

El médico se estremeció ante la estoicidad de la mujer que tenía delante, pero contestó con sinceridad. - Lo lamento, pero retrasar el tratamiento podría ser fatal. -

- ¿Fatal?. -

- Si llegase al cerebro... -

- Comprendo... - Apoyó su cabeza con una mano frotando un lado de su cara con pesadez mientras pensaba en cómo iba a salir de esa. Su padre era demasiado mayor. Sus empleados no velarían por el negocio del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Quizás...

Fin del flash

- Trunks. TRUNKS. - Gritó un poco más fuerte de lo que esperó para llamar su atención por encima de la música que escuchaba.

Vegeta la miró extrañado. Se percató de que no había comido casi nada y de que estaba especialmente pálida. El muchacho reaccionó por fin.

- ¿Qué mamá?. - También estaba sorprendido por el grito de su madre. Comprobó que la gorra siguiera en su lugar por si acaso había notado su cambio de look. Pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que era otra la cuestión que iban a tratar.

- Trunks. - Suavizó su tono. - Mañana no irás al instituto. -

El muchacho puso una mueca. Lo habían pillado, seguro... y lo habían expulsado varios días por hacer piardas de las clases. Pero no dijo nada. Eso lo había aprendido de su padre. Deja que el enemigo hable y sonsácale primero, sondea el terreno y actua cuando tengas toda la información a tu disposición.

- He estado pensando... tienes inteligencia para poder avanzar más... quiero que entres en un programa especial para chicos superdotados intelectualmente, y así terminarás tus estudios universitarios en apenas 3 años. También quiero que comiences a familiarizarte con la corporación y que me ayudes diariamente con las labores de allí. Tus estudios los llevarás a distancia. -

Trunks la miró gelidamente. - Ya veo que tienes toda mi vida planificada... - Susurró en un tono que hizo a Vegeta angostar los ojos y dejar de comer. - ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?. Yo no quiero dirigir la corporación, no quiero entrar en un programa estúpido para superdotados, quiero ser un chico normal y corriente. Eso es todo. -

- Oh, bien. - Bulma se puso a la defensiva. Bra miró a su padre dejando de comer también, luego volvió a seguir la conversación tensa entre su mamá y su hermano. - Quieres ser un chico normal y corriente... pero eres un Briefs. -

- Hmp. -

- Un Vegeta Briefs. - Rectificó ante el gruñido de su marido. - Y te debes a los intereses de la familia. Todo el mundo, cualquier muchacho de tu edad quisiera tener la vida que tu tienes, el dinero, los privilegios, y los dones que tu tiene. Pero tu quieres ser un chico normal. -

- Me importa una MIERDA. - Gritó levantándose de pronto. - No pienso hacer todo lo que quieres, no soy una marioneta, y no quiero siquiera estudiar, de hecho, creo que voy a empezar a trabajar. -

- BIEN, pues trabajarás en la corporación mañana mismo... - Bulma se levantó encarándole y golpeando la mesa haciendo saltar la sopa de los platos.

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso trabajar en ese sitio de gente estirada. -

- ¿Y dónde piensas trabajar eh?. ¿Cómo albañil?. -

- Como portero de una discoteca. -

- Ahh. - Bulma se puso las manos en la cabeza. Su brillante hijo trabajando como portero de una discoteca.

- Eso es para inútiles descerebrados que no tienen futuro ni porvenir por delante... -

- ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO INUTIL?. -

Vegeta intervino bastante irritado. - MOCOSO. ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz a tu madre?. ¿Qué son esos modales?. ¿Qué te has creido?. -

La tensión se triplicó en un segundo. Bra comenzó a lloriquear en silencio. No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero todos estaban enfadados. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Trunks le miró odiosamente. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?. ¿Darme una paliza para enseñarme modales?. - Contestó con sarcasmo.

- No te vendría nada mal... - Amenazó el príncipe.

- VEGETA. - Gritó Bulma irritada. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?. Mis hijos no aprenderán a base de golpes, son bastante inteligentes para comprender sin necesidad de eso... -

- Como si le hubiera importado alguna vez eso... ¿Papá razonando conmigo?. Mamá... ¿Tienes fiebre?. El sólo razona con los puños. -

El príncipe apretó los dientes conteniendose sólo para demostrar que aquella afirmación era incierta, pero realmente, estaba pinchándolo. - Tu no eres un humano normal, eres un saiyajin y tu educación ha sido la correspondiente a tu casta y sangre... -

- Casta... sangre... familia... llevo años escuchando esa mierda, estoy harto, no quiero ser nada de eso. Quiero ser NORMAL. ¿Es que nadie puede comprender eso en esta casa?. - Gritó pateando accidentalmente la silla que fue a dar a su hermana, de no ser porque Vegeta la cogió a una velocidad que hizo a todos pestañear.

Bra miró a milimetros de su cara la silla y de la impresión comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Vegeta tenía una vena en la frente. - Puedes intentar ser normal, pero nunca lo serás... un humano normal no es capaz de matar a alguien sólo con un leve roce a una silla. Tú si. Un humano normal no tiene tu inteligencia, tu fuerza, ni tu resistencia, pero te diré algo, procura que si reprimes todo lo que eres, no llegues a convertirte en algo menos que normal para pasar a ser un SUBNORMAL. -

Bulma puso una mueca aún abrazando a la niña para calmarle. Vegeta iba tan bien con lo que estaba diciendo... justo había tenido que fastidiarla con lo último que había dicho.

Trunks se marchó airado de la cocina. Subió a su habitación y preparó todo para irse a trabajar. - Yo controlo mi vida... - Susurró al salir de casa.

Vegeta fue a seguirle, pero en ese momento escuchó el grito de su hija. - MAMAAAAAAAA. - Alcanzó a sostener a su mujer antes de que se golpease cayendo al suelo.

- Mujer... Bulma... -

- MAMIIIII. -

Después de unos minutos de agua fresca en la cara recobró la consciencia. Bra se le lanzó al cuello. - Mami te prometo que no voy a estar enfadada nunca más, ¿vale?. ¿Vale?. - Aún temblaba por el susto.

Bulma la acarició con ternura. - Vale. - Sonrió. La niña la volvió a abrazar para reconfortarla de algún modo. No quería que su mama estuviera malita.

Vegeta se sentó en la silla de al lado unos instantes. Luego se levantó enojado. De nuevo había utilizado el ocultador de ki. Ahora no podría localizar a Trunks. Se fue a entrenar para liberar adrenalina.

------------------------------

- Eh Tristan, ¿cómo te va en tu primer día?. - Liberty salió fuera unos intantes. Ella trabajaba como camarera en el pub. No era un trabajo increible, pero al menos ganaba el dinero suficiente como para poder costearse sus estudios y mantener a su hermano. Lo que les daba su padre para el més era un presupuesto ridículo.

- Bueno, no ha habido gran cosa... -

- Escucha, hay una pandilla que es peligrosa, vienen buscando camorra. El último portero está en el hospital, es por eso que estaba el puesto vacante. La tienen tomada con este pub. Si se ponen a molestarte, procura no hacerles caso. Intentarán que entres en su anzuelo y luego te atacarán entre todos, pero si te olvidas de sus insultos... yo de todos modos mediaré, conozco a uno de la pandilla y les diré que eres amigo mío para que te dejen tranquilo. - Trunks la miró con cara de asombro y una pizca de diversión. ¿De verdad pensaba que alguno de esos supuestos matones podría hacerle daño?. - Sobre todo no te pelees con ellos. Por favor. Evita cualquier confrontación... ¿Vale?. -

- LIBERTY, ven aqui muñeca que nos tienes abandonados. - Un par de borrachos la llamaron desde dentro. - Si, ven aquí guapa. - Trunks frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de ir hacia ellos.

La chica le paró cogiendole del brazo. - Esta bien Tristan, son clientes habituales, sólo están algo bebidos... - Y entonces sonrió con esa boca grande de labios carnosos y rojos. Le miró con esos ojos dulces y aún así con un brillo de tristeza perpetuo y esa chispa de vida que ardía siempre. Y esa sonrisa fue la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Como un angel...

Se quedó atontado unos instantes hasta que se percató de que ya no estaba delante de él. - Liberty... - Susurró tocando el punto donde ella le había sujetado anteriormente. Eh, tenía las manos congeladas... sonrió de un modo raro, pensando en maneras diversas de calentar esas gelidas manos.

- Hombre, si tenemos un nuevo gorila. - Se burló un chico vestido de cuero negro y cadenas.

Trunks se volvió para hacer frente a un grupo de 10 chicos con pintas bastante intimidatorias.

- ¿Te pasa algo tio?. -

- No me gusta como nos está mirando este pazguato. -

- A mi tampoco... -

Trunks crugió sus nudillos sonriendo de un modo torcido. Se iban a enterar esos matones de lo que era meterse con un semisaiyajin.

- Ohhh pero que valienteeeee. - Replicó uno de ellos imitando su movimiento de nudillos. - Miradmeeeee, como crujo los nudillooooos. Jajaajajaaja. - Todos rieron a carcajadas.

Trunks frunció el ceño por dos motivos, el primero de ellos por haber recordado que era saiyajin y no un chico normal, y el segundo, por las burlas de esos macarras de poca monta. Pero antes de poder contestarles "adecuadamente", allí estaba su angel.

- Eh chicooos, ¿Qué tal estais?. -

- Mmmm - Uno de ellos se adelantó para tocarla pero otro del grupo le frenó.

- No, esa es amiga mía. -

- Gracias Gun. - Liberty le guiñó un ojo y Trunks sintió aún más deseos de romperle la cabeza. ¿Eso eran celos?. Pues si lo eran no quería sentirlos... porque le estaba comenzando a doler el pecho de la angustia de pensar que esa chica ya tuviera el corazón ocupado...

- Chicos, por favor, no armeis camorra en este sitio, hacedme el favor... si lo cierran me quedo en la calle sin trabajo. Tengo que sacar adelante un niño pequeño. Gun lo sabe, y vosotros... el que más y el que menos tiene una madre que ha tenido que luchar por sacaros adelante trabajando en lo que podía. - Liberty frunció el ceño. - Que nos conocemos de muchos años algunos de nosotros, ¿eh Navaja?. No me jodais, coño. -

- Venga tíos, es verdad. - La defendió Gun de varios comentarios obscenos y algunos besos tirados al aire.

- Te salvas si me das un beso, guapa. - Dijo el jefe del grupo. Trunks apretó los dientes.

Liberty le sonrió. - Venga hombre, yo no soy de esas... Trabajo honradamente. -

- Ohh que honradita es ella. - Se burló el gracioso del grupo.

Gun volvió a intervenir. - VENGA TIOS, os he dicho que no os metais con ella. -

- ¿Es tuya?. -Interrogó el jefe del grupo. ¬.¬

Liberty tragó saliba. Gun casi se sonrojó. - Si. - Trunks deseó volar lejos de allí.

- Bien. - Con evidente decepción, Tanque, el jefe, hizo un gesto chasqueando los dedos y el grupo se alejó de allí. Estaba prohibido pisarle la chica a otro de la pandilla, y esa norma también servía para él, aunque fuese el lider. Debía dar ejemplo.

Gun se retrasó y la abrazó. Trunks sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho, penso en marcharse, pensó en entrar en el local, pero no se movió un ápice. Quería ver si se besaban, quería tantear el terreno, saber qué clase de relación tenían. Lucharía por esa chica, se había enamorado de ella, y si tenía novio le daba igual, no cedería así de fácil.

- Gracias. - Liberty devolvió el abrazo con alegría. - Quiero presentarte a un amigo. -

Gun miró a Trunks de arriba a abajo. - Este es Tristan. Es nuevo en la ciudad. -

- Oye, tu cara me suena de algo... - Aseguró mirándole con la cabeza daleada.

Trunks puso una mueca. - Que va... siempre me lo dicen, debo tener muchos clones por ahí sueltos. -

- Jajaaja. - Gun se empezó a reir. - No creo. - Se burló.

Trunks le miró extraño. - Bueno, tengo que irme, encantado de conocerte, chao Liberty, nos vemos... - Le susurró algo al oido que el semisaiyajin no alcanzó a oir y que hizo a la chica sonriera un poco y luego se sonrojarse. La besó en la mejilla y se fué corriendo.

Ella volvió al bar sin decir nada más. Trunks siguió en la puerta velando por un pacífico avance de la noche. La pandilla no volvió a molestarles. Algo le hizo sonreir de pronto. Era la primera vez en su vida que una chica supuestamente le había salvado el pellejo. Era una mujer realmente valiente... aunque claro, si no hubiera sido por que su novio era uno de los pandilleros... tendría que hablar con ella. ¿Qué hacía alguien como Liberty con un novio así de delincuente?. Ella se merecía algo mejor, quizas sonase precipitado, apenas la conocía, pero se merecía a alguien como él. ¿Era esto el famoso flechazo del que tanto había oído hablar?

---------------------

Melikav, venga, va por tí, me he decidido a actualizar este Fic al que tengo tanto cariño especial.

Mary Gari, Que bien tenerte en casi todos mis fics con algún comentario. Gracias. No te voy a dar avances de la historia, si no no tiene gracia, jeje.

Sloyla, HawkAngel XD, tranquilidad, aquí está la continuación. Juas.

Cinthia, aunque está triste, ya verás que acabará bien, pero si, habrán algunas escenas tristes en el fic, me temo que es inevitable. quiero retratar la vida de los baos fondos. Y aún no habeis visto nada de nada.

Hellensita, me alegra que te sientas identificada, pero espero que no tengas que vivir mucho de lo que viven algunos de estos personajes...

Utena, mira, van dos que tuvieron problemas con sus sobrinitos, que coincidencia.

Dulce Vg, si, a Trunks le ha tocado sufrir en este fic, yo es que la tengo tomada con los hijos de Vegeta, ya veis jajaja

Kawaii, muy observadora, es verdad que sije Trunks en ver de Tristan, Ops, eso por escribir rápido, gracias por avisarlo, ahora tengo más cuidadito.

Rina, de momento no se han dado cuenta de sus trejemanejes, pero encima está tan revelde el chico que va a ser dificilisimo entrarlo en vereda...

Karo, si, Bulma es admirable, vamos a ver como lidia con todo...

Shadir, jajaja ¿y en que fic no le pongo a alguien la vida a cuadritos?.

Norma, yo también visto de negro, y tengo problemas de conducta, de pronto me transformo en... jajajaj es broma. Nada que ver vestir con un color con como se comporte una.


	6. Un héroe en tí

**Capítulo 6: Hay un héroe en tí. **

Bulma acarició la mejilla de su hija. Estaba dormida profundamente e incluso se libró de haberle leido un cuento. Se sentía tan cansada... Sólo que antes pensaba que el cansancio se debía a su ajetreo y ahora sabía que era debido a su enfermedad. Fue a su habitación. Se asomó al balcón. La cámara de gravedad tenía la luz encendida. Si Vegeta no había vuelto aún a la cama es que estaría entrenando seguramente hasta las tantas de la madrugada, así que se acostó y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa de pijama. Se quitó los zapatos y la falda, las medias y las joyas, y se metió bajo las sábanas con la ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Se quedó dormida al instante.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó la niña desde la habitación de al lado despertandola un rato después.

- Vegeta... por favor... - Miró al lado pero aún no había vuelto. Gimió. - Ya voy Bra... - Se levantó y se puso una bata, pero entonces se dió cuenta de que la niña estaba callada, así que volvió a la cama casi por acto reflejo y se durmió de nuevo.

-----------

- ¿Por qué lloras mocosa?. - Por suerte Vegeta ya había terminado su entrenamiento y pasaba por el pasillo cuando la niña comenzó a gritar. - Espero que no sea otra vez que estás asustada de ningún monstruo. - Aunque su frase era un tanto ruda, el tono de voz que utilizaba tenía una suavidad inusual en él.

La pequeña se le abrazó aún llorando. - Tenía una pesadilla muy fea. -

Vegeta se terminó de sentar en su cama. - ¿Qué pesadilla?.-

- Soñé... qu... qu... - Sorbió los mocos. - Ma... porq... soñ... ta... ta... - Estalló en llantos y respiraciones nerviosas.

- Deja de llorar. - Bra paró un poco. Vegeta alcanzó un pañuelo de la mesita de noche. - Vamos, suenate esos mocos. - La niña se sonó mirando con cara compungida a su padre, observando cada movimiento no sea que hiciera ademán de levantarse para marcharse y dejarla solita. - Toma aire antes de hablar y repite la frase con tranquilidad. - No se le había entendido nada con los llantos.

Agachó la cabeza y contuvo los nervios. - Soñé que mami se moría. - Hasta al príncipe le sorprendió aquel sueño. Incluso no sabía que su hija supiera diferenciar demasiado bien lo que era la muerte. - Y todos llorabamos y nadie la podía despertar porque estaba muerta. - Los ojos grandes y azules de la niña se regaron de lágrimas otra vez.

- Tu madre no se va a morir mocosa. - Respondió su padre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Me lo prometes?. - Vegeta cabeceó.

- Tú no dejarás que mami se muera nunca ¿verdad?. -

- Por supuesto. -

Bra se le abrazó. - Papi eres el mejor. Eres mi héroe. El más fuerte y más... - pensó un instante. - El más de todo, de todo el Universo. - Ahora la niña sonreía y su padre la miraba con esa cara que tiene el copyright reservado para todos los padres emocionados por las alabanzas de sus hijas pequeñas.

- Ahora duérmete y no quiero más llantos, y te prohibo tener sueños tontos ni pesadillas esta noche. -

- ¿En qué puedo soñar?. - La chibi parpadeó.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Tan inocente... - Sueña con... - Los ojitos le miraban atentos aún esperando una respuesta. - Con que eres la princesa de los saiyajins y acabarás con cualquier miserable que se atreva a tratar de hacer daño a tu madre. -

- VALE. - Aplaudió contenta. - Soy la Princesaaa de los Saiyajiiiinss. -

- Deja de saltar y duérmete. - La niña se metió bajo las sábanas enseguida y cerró los ojos obediente.

Antes de que cerrase la puerta... - Papi, te quiero mucho. -

- Yo también. - Cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación.

Miró a la cama. Bulma estaba dormida, aunque él tenía algunas ideas en mente... Se duchó y volvió a mirarla. Seguía dormida. - Hmp. Tiene un sueño tan pesado que no se despertaría aunque se le callera la casa encima. - Aunque él sabía que de algún modo, si tan sólo alguno de sus hijos hiciera un sonido extraño, por más imperceptible que fuera, ella despertaría de inmediato. Es curioso como el cerebro se autoprograma para responder a ciertos estímulos...

Veamos como responde a este estímulo... Con una sonrisa maliciosa se metió entre las sábanas pegó su cuerpo caliente y musculoso en su piel. Con una mano comenzó a masajear sus pechos. Besó su cuello con una suavidad que nadie creería en alguien como él. - Mujer... - Susurró en su oido lamiendole el lóbulo de la oreja después.

- Mmmmhhh. - Gimió ella más en molestia que en agrado, y aún medio dormida. - Dhvlvmm dohhrmir. - Vegeta entendió perfectamente su extraño "déjame dormir", pero eso era porque estaba medio dormida, en cuanto despertase y supiera lo que le tenía en mente no iba a poder resistirse a él.

- Despierta mujer... tienes que satisfacer mis necesidades... - Pronunció con rudeza militar.

Bulma abrió un ojo varios segundos después. - ¿Como te atreves... saiyajin estúpido... a decirme semejante...? - Un beso la calló.

- No había manera de despertarte, así que pensé que enojarte sería un buen método. - Susurró en su oido mientras ella tomaba aire.

- Ahh. Veg... escucha... deseo hacer el amor pero estoy demasiado cansada esta noche... - Susurró avergonzada.

- Descuida... - Colocó su mano en el pecho de ella y utilizó la técnica de traspasar energía para aumentar su fuerza vital. - ¿Quieres más?. - Preguntó lascivamente amasando uno de sus pechos.

- Mmm. - Gimió más convencida de que no era tan mala idea. Además, quién sabe si podrían hacer travesuras en cuanto comenzase el tratamiento. Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a pasar entonces?. Vegeta tenía un apetito sexual comparable a su voracidad con el alimento. De hecho, si no fuera porque utilizaba esa técnica extraña de pasarle energía, seguro que no le hubiera aguantado tantos raund seguidos más de una vez. ¿Debía decirle que estaba enferma?. Tenía derecho a saberlo... pero no, no quería decirle, sentía tal cúmulo de sentimientos... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Vegeta si supiera eso?. ¿Y los niños?. ¿Cómo podía decirlo?. ¿Realmente quería contárselo?. Mientras pudiera evitarlo no se lo diría a nadie...

Vegeta encendió uno de sus dedos con una pequeña llamita de ki. Lo pasó por su cuerpo electrizando su piel al paso. - Así que me estabas esperando... - Mencionó percatándose de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Bulma puso cara de pocker y contestó con diplomacia y picardía. - Siempre te espero... -

El príncipe sonrió torcidamente antes de introducir su dedo en cierta parte erógena y de descargar algo de ki ahí mismo. - Mmmmm. Oh Diosss. - Era lo más increible que había sentido jamás. Seguro que a nadie se le había ocurrido combinar esas técnicas para utilizarlas con fines de placer...

---------------

- Te acompañaré a casa. -

- No es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a ir sóla. -

- Pues no deberías. Podría ser peligroso ir sóla de noche por este barrio. -

- Si, pero yo se por qué calles puedo tirar y por cuales no. - Rió un poco.

- Y tu novio... ¿no te acompaña?. - Preguntó finalmente indignado.

- ¿Mi novio?. - parecía algo confusa.

- Ejem. Don pandillitas... - Replicó contrariado.

- ¿Gun?. Jajaaajaa. - Trunks la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. - No es mi novio. -

- ¿Qué?. Pero... -

- Lo dijo sólo para que no nos molestasen, es sólo un amigo. -

- ¿Y el abrazo?. - Liberty le miró con cara rara.

- Tristan... cualquiera diría por tu expresión que estás celoso... - Le miró divertida. Trunks no dijo nada, sólo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzasen a caminar. - ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera noche?. -

- Genial, me ha encantado. -

- ¿En serio?. - Le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, me gusta ese trabajo. -

- Bueno, es mejor que te lo tomes como algo provisional, deberías buscar algo mejor que esto. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Uno debe aspirar siempre a mejorar Tristan. - Explicó mirándole de reojo.

Trunks volvió a pensar que aquella sonrisa era las más linda que había visto jamás. - ¿Y tú aspiras a mejorar?. -

- Si. Por eso estoy estudiando. -

- ¿Estudias?. -

Ella asintió. - Retomé el instituto, voy a las clases de tarde noche. Es algo que puedo compaginar con el trabajo, aunque hago malabares con mi hermano para que no se quede sólo. -

- ¿Y qué harás cuando termines el instituto?. -

Liberty volvió a sonreir. - Tratar de perseguir una estrella fugaz. -

- ¿Cómo?. - Trunks la miró extrañado y encantado con su nuevo juego de palabras.

- Intentaré hacer realidad un sueño, Tristan. -

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?. - La muchacha se paró le miró con un poco de tristeza y otro poco de ilusión.

- Quisiera... ir... a la Universidad. - Sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar aquella palabra "universidad". - No quiero ser una cualquiera, no quiero acabar como toda esta gente, quiero ser alguien, quisiera tanto ser médico, pero... - Su rostro iluminado se tornó a uno debastado. - Como te dije antes, eso... son sólo sueños, estrellas fugaces... trataré de alcanzar mi estrella, pero... se que es muy difícil poder lograrlo. -

Trunks sintió una punzada en el corazón. El tenía en su mano poder hacer lo que ella tanto ansiaba y le parecía un suplicio, en cambio para Liberty era un sueño inalcanzable. Se sintió culpable, pero una parte de él comenzó a maquinar. - Estoy seguro de que conseguiras alcanzar esa estrella. Seguro que consigues una beca de estudios. -

Ella le miró con ternura. Tan inocente... pensó. - Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Bueno, hemos llegado. -

Trunks se sorprendió. Realmente estaban allí. Sintió rabia de que el camino no hubiera sido más largo. Ella le miró con cara de despedida.

- Bueno... que... me ha gustado trabajar contigo... Liberty. -

- A mi también. Buenas noches Tristan, gracias por acompañarme a casa. - Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiendose dentro de la casa. Ella se puso seria de pronto. - Tengo que entrar. Adios. - Corrió hasta la puerta. Trunks la miró unos segundos. Le hubiera gustado besarla allí mismo. Ella sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de entrar en la casa.

Se marchó de todos modos, con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. No tenía novio... Y él iba a serlo. Seguro. Y la ayudaría a alcanzar su estrella fugaz.

- ¿Quién era ese?. - Un hombre ebrio le preguntó sujetándola del brazo con fuerza. Ella se retorció por el dolor.

_**There's a hero**, (Hay un héroe)_

_**If you look inside your heart**, (Si miras dentro de tu corazón)_

_**You don't have to be afraid **(No tienes que tener miedo)_

_**Of what you are**. (De lo que eres)_

- No era nadie. - Trató de soltarse.

- Eres como tu madre... - La empujó con desprecio. Liberty retrocedió unos pasos al ver la mirada de su padre. - Una puta barata. - Su hermano se había despertado y salió al salón.

_**There's an answer, **(Hay una respuesta)_

_**If you reach into your soul,** (si miras dentro de tu alma)_

_**And the sorrow that you know **(y el dolor que tu conoces)_

_**Will melt away.** (se irá lejos)_

- ¿Liby...? - Ella se acercó a él.

- Ve a tu cuarto, yo iré luego y te contaré un cuento. - Sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

_**And then a hero comes along** (Y entonces un héroe sale adelante)_

_**With the strength to carry on.** (con fuerza surgiendo)_

_**And you cast your fears aside **(y apartas tus miedos a un lado)_

_**And you know you can survive. **(y sabes que puedes sobrevivir)_

El niño miró a su padre, pero ella le cogió la carita para que sólo viera su sonrisa. - ¿Lo prometes?. -

- Claro. - El sonido de una botella rompiéndose sobresaltó a ambos hermanos. - VETE. -

_**So when you feel like hope is gone. **(Entonces cuando sientes que la esperanza se va)_

_**Look inside you and be strong.** (miras dentro de ti y eres fuerte)_

_**And you'll finally see the truth,** (y finalmente ves la verdad)_

_**That a hero lies in you.** (que hay un heroe dentro de tí)_

- Liby... - Susurró asustado.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que papá está... reciclando el vidrio, venga, vete a la cama... - Disimuló odiandose por sus excusas pésimas.

_**It's a long road, **(Es un camino largo)_

_**When you face the world alone, **(cuando afrontas el mundo sola)_

_**No one reaches out a hand **(nadie te tiende una mano)_

_**For you to hold. **(para sostenerte)_

El hombre dejó de mascullar y de hablar sólo y se fue hacia ella, que ya había conseguido que el niño se fuera a su habitación y había trabado la puerta con una silla para que no saliera del cuarto.

- Eres una puta, no vales la mierda que comes... - Liberty se quedó quieta sin responder. Estaba congelada en el sitio.

_**You can find love,** (Puedes encontrar el amor)_

_**If you search within yourself,** (si miras dentro de tí)_

_**And the emptiness you felt **(y el sufrimiento que sientes)_

_**Will disappear. **(desaparecerá)_

- Malnacida, ojalá te hubieras muerto antes de jodernos la vida a tu madre y a mi. Perra mugrienta, ¿tú crees que te va a querer alguien?. - La cogió del pelo brutalmente.

Le estrelló la frente contra la pared. - No vuelvas a traer a tus clientes a la casa. ¿Me escuchas puta?. - Amenazó acercándose a su cara que tenía una mueca de dolor y un corte del que brotaba abundante sangre. El aliento de su agresor apestaba a whisky... como siempre.

_**And then a hero comes along** (Y entonces un héroe sale adelante)_

_**With the strength to carry on.** (con fuerza surgiendo)_

_**And you cast your fears aside **(y apartas tus miedos a un lado)_

_**And you know you can survive. **(y sabes que puedes sobrevivir)_

- NO SOY UNA PUTA. - Gritó rebeládose ante el comentario deshonroso con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien iba a estar contigo si no es para follarte?. Nadie querrá jamás a una perra estúpida como tú. Idiota, malnacida, desgraciada, sólo eres una desagradecida. - La bofetada la envió contra la pared. Ella se derrumbó en el suelo sujetando su brazo y tocó la sangre de su frente.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone. **(Entonces cuando sientes que la esperanza se va)_

_**Look inside you and be strong.** (miras dentro de ti y eres fuerte)_

_**And you'll finally see the truth,** (y finalmente ves la verdad)_

_**That a hero lies in you.** (que hay un heroe dentro de tí)_

Mi ró su mano llena de sangre. Sintió terror de repente. - No, por favor... no... papá no... - Suplicó desesperada sabiendo lo que vendría.

- Mira como tienes la casa... - La cogió del pelo nuevamente levantándola del suelo. - No sirves ni para limpiar, ni para nada... eres tan torpe y tan tonta... eres una desgracia. No me extraña que tu madre se quitase la vida con tal de no ver lo que su hija iba a ser. -

Liberty comenzó a llorar. - Necesitas un café, voy a ir a la cocina a prepararlo. - Dijo sacando algunas fuerzas de flaqueza.

_**Lord knows, **(Dios sabe)_

_**Dreams are hard to follow. **(que los sueños son duros de conseguir)_

_**But don't let anyone, **(pero no permitas que nadie)_

_**Tear them away. **(los destruya)_

- ¿Me quieres envenenar?. - Le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared nuevamente.

- Noooooooo Ahhh. - Gritó por el dolor.

- ¿Crees que no lo se?. - Otro golpe más contra la pared seguido de otro grito de impotencia.

- Ese de ahí fuera era tu cómplice... - Otro golpe. Su vista se nublaba pero sabía que no perdería el conocimiento. - Quieres envenenarme para quedarte con esta casa... - Ni la sangre, ni los llantos le ablandaron. - Pero no lo vas a conseguir aunque te tenga que matar a palos. - Le cogió la cara apretándola con los dedos.

- No.. papá, yo no quiero envenenarte, beberé el café contigo. - Replicó asustada y tratando de correr para protegerse con el sofá.

_**Hold on, **(Ten fuerza)_

_**There will be tomorrow. **(será mañana)_

_**In time, **(en su momento)_

_**You'll find the way. **(encontrarás el camino)_

- Eres una zorra. - Le dió una patada en la pierna para evitar que saliera corriendo. El nuevo golpe la envió hacia el suelo y una lluvia de patadas siguió apaleandola mientras que otra lluvia de palabras crueles y terribles la atormentaron el alma.

_**And then a hero comes along** (Y entonces un héroe sale adelante)_

_**With the strength to carry on.** (con fuerza surgiendo)_

_**And you cast your fears aside **(y apartas tus miedos a un lado)_

_**And you know you can survive. **(y sabes que puedes sobrevivir)_

Alex, se escondió debajo de la cama llorando y se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando los gritos, las amenazas y el sonido de los golpes. Cuando pasó un rato ya sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos del borracho y los llantos de una mujer que llacía en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone. **(Entonces cuando sientes que la esperanza se va)_

_**Look inside you and be strong.** (miras dentro de ti y eres fuerte)_

_**And you'll finally see the truth,** (y finalmente ves la verdad)_

_**That a hero lies in you.** (que hay un heroe dentro de tí)_

-------------------

La mañana hermosa y soleada calló sobre la ciudad. Vegeta fue a la habitación de su hijo. - DESPIERTA MOCOSO. -

Trunks gimió y se revolvió en la cama tapándose del todo. Había dormido apenas 3 horas ya que su trabajo era bastante tarde.

CRASSHHHH El príncipe había dado la vuelta a la cama.

- Te quiero duchado, vestido adecuadamente para trabajar y desayunando en la cocina, en 10 minutos. - Olió el aire. Algo apestaba... a tabaco. Se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Desde cuando fumas?. -

- No es asunto tuyo. - Replicó pasando por su lado.

- Mira mocoso... - Amenazó incrédulo aún de semejante insubordinación.

Trunks le ignoró y se fue al baño. Vegeta apretó los dientes de la rabia por sus modales. Luego se percató de un detalle... ¿Qué llevaba en el pelo que estaba negro?. Pero prefirió dejar a Bulma "esa" charlita con el muchacho.

Para sorpresa de sus padres, el muchacho estaba vestido adecuadamentey había bajado a desayunar en el tiempo previsto.

- Voy a aclarar un asunto. Iré a trabajar a la Corporación, pero voy a terminar el instituto por libre este año, sin asistir a clases y el siguiente me matricularé en una Universidad normal, no pienso entrar en ningún plan especial de superdotados ni nada por el estilo. - Ya lo había casi soñado esa noche. Iría a la Universidad con Liberty, estarían en el mismo campus, todo iba a ser genial.

Bulma suspiró. - Bien. - Al menos...

------------------

Mary Gari, Trunks se enamora y mucho, pero como sabreis por la historia de la serie, esta chica no será su novia por mucho tiempo... Pero me pareció que quizás parte de la culpa de su posterior malestar con las mujeres la pueda tener una mala experiencia en el pasado. Por otro lado, Liberty es una chica que vive en los bajos fondos, pero aspira a algo más, no es una cualquiera y habla como lo que es. No voy a poner a una ordinaria, porque ella no lo es, al menos ahora no... ya sabreis un poco de su vida y lo comprendereis. Su aparece en el fic es porque quiero comparar vidas. Lo de la leucemia está estudiado, claro que si, me gusta documentarme.

Cinthia, Sloyla, ya avisé que sería angustiosa, terminará bien, claro que si, pero habrán lágrimas y risas, y muchas cosas emotivas...

Karo, no analices, es un flechazo, pero tranquilas que no será la chica con la que acabará en su vida, pero si sentirá cosas muy fuertes por ella... y eso le ayudará a crecer como persona. De momento Bulma no dice nada...

Runliney, Hawkangel, me alegra ver que os va gustando.

Rina, todos mis fics tienen que acabar bien, pero habrán tristezas, sólo que muchas cosas lindas también y muchas lecciones de vida.

Patybra, lo peor está por venir, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg... Besos.


	7. Estrellas fugaces

**Capítulo 7: Estrellas fugaces.**

-Trunks, ¿me estás escuchando?. – Bulma le miró nuevamente con cara de preocupación ante su expresión aparentemente fija en unos pensamientos internos indescifrables.

-Que si… mama… - Repondió fastidiado. - ¿Quieres que repita lo último que has dicho?. –

-Por favor, hijo, presta atención esto es importante, es posible que el futuro de la compañía dependa de ti un día y… -

-¿Y si yo no quiero una vida así?. – La interrumpió volviendo a un tono a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?. No puedo creerlo… Trunks, sabes que el nuestro es un negocio familiar. No podría funcionar de no ser así… - Bulma comenzó a sacar su genio.

-Bueno, no soy el único hijo que tienes… - Replicó sintiendose tremendamente incómodo.

-¿No estarás insinuando que traiga al trabajo a tu hermana de 3 años de edad verdad?. – ¬.¬ El tono irónico de Bulma molestó a Trunks profundamente.

-No, porque antes tendría que aprender a hablar correctamente. – Utilizó el sarcasmo, para continuar el combate verbal, sólo que Bulma, para bien o para mal, jamás toleró que nadie, y mucho menos uno de sus hijos, hablase mal de otro de ellos.

-Tu hermana habla correctamente… -

-JA. Una prueba más. – La peliazul comenzó a cansarse de las constantes interrupciones.

-¿De qué?. – Y su tono subió un tanto bastante más alto.

-La prueba de que todo lo que hace esa niña te parece genial y todo lo que yo hago o pienso te parece estúpido. – Soltó con veneno en la voz.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan… -

-¿Estúpido?. – Completó la frase sin perder su tono venenoso.

-No, Trunks, no es estúpido, es inmaduro… -

-Oh, genial, ahora resulta que soy inmaduro… -

-Ya es bastante. - Bulma se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no permitiría llorar delante de su hijo así como si nada. Además tenía terror a que supiera que estaba enferma. No quería enfrentarse a sus posibles reacciones… Tenía un miedo terrible a… ¿a qué?. Ni ella misma comprendía qué era lo que tanto la aterraba como para no poder decirle a su familia aquello. Dios, eran su familia, se trataba de su marido, de sus hijos, de sus padres… ¿Por qué simplemente no lo decía?. Y quizás esto era porque seguramente su familia se iba a desestabilizar aún más de lo que estaba ya…

Vegeta… ella lo amaba, pero nunca podría hacer una labor adecuada como padre, es verdad que había mejorado mucho con los años, pero para que hiciera algo había que estar convenciendole, y ella no podría ir a cada momento diciendole qué hacer… Por otro lado estaba Trunks, tan rebelde, que necesitaba mano dura para no malearse, dadas las circunstancias. Si ponía esa labor en manos de Vegeta, lo arreglaría a base de entrenamientos duros y ciertamente con los puños, a su modo saiyajin. Suspiró. Y luego estaba Bra, demasiado pequeña para comprender siquiera la situación. ¿Cómo podría afectarle algo asi?.

Y sus padres… ya eran muy mayores. Su madre quizás se ofrecería a ayudarle, pero Vegeta andaría desquiciado si ella se mudaba a vivir en su misma casa, e incluso Bulma estaba medio segura de sentirse algo desquiciada si su madre optaba por algo como pasar el día en su casa con bandelitas de pasteles en una mano y un pañuelo de lágrimas en la otra. Podría ayudar con Bra, pero sólo a malcriarla y en cuanto a Trunks… la torearía como ella hacía cuando tenía su edad y menos, y acabaría por hacer lo que quería, y en vista de las circunstancias, eso no era demasiado aconsejable. Su padre… seguramente sufriría muchísimo, casi le dolía el alma pensar en lo que el viejo Doctor Briefs iba a sufrir de ver a su niña pasando por una enfermedad que podría tenerla al borde del abismo de la muerte.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Trunks se había marchado. Una parte de si misma sufrió una mezcla de decepción y cólera. Quiso correr tras el y traerlo de la oreja al despacho para soltarle una tremenda filípica, pero encontró que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos definitivamente y no quiso, en ese estado, que nadie la viera.

¿Por cuánto más tiempo podría retener la bomba de relojería?. Era algo que no tenía respuesta en su cabeza. ¿Hasta la primera sesión de quimioterapia?. ¿Hasta que el pelo se le comenzase a caer?. ¿Sería capaz de disimular?. ¿Podría mantener su secreto mucho tiempo?. No lo sabía, pero procuraría que fuera el máximo posible… Encendió un cigarrillo. Sabía que tendría que dejarlo pero ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ella soñaba que su vida sería de otra manera, Dios mio, ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo todo aquello?. ¿Cómo se podía juntar toda serie de desgracias a la vez?.

- Señora Briefs, hay noticias en el canal 7. Nuevas declaraciones alertan de una estratagema nueva de nuestros enemigos. Están dispuestos a proseguir con su Opa hostil a toda costa. -

- Nunca digas que las cosas no pueden ser peores... - Suspiró sentándose en su escritorio y secando las lágrimas. No era momento de lamentaciones, sino de acción. Se iba a enterar ese estúpido engreido. Hacía falta más que eso para vencer a la Gran Bulma Briefs.

-------------

El día llegó pronto, y con este el dolor de hacer frente a un día arduo con todo el cuerpo molido a golpes. En la frente, tenía un corte y una contusión oscura, pero el resto de sus heridas, procuró ocultarlas con verguenza, bajo una ropa de mangas largas y escote cerrado.

Su mañana fue intensa, al amanecer, hacer un desayuno para tres personas, una de las cuales tenía resaca y para colmo de sus males, se disculpaba por haberla golpeado, y ponía de excusa que debía educarla. Era una maravillosa educación... se repetía sarcásticamente para sus adentros mientras se veía obligada a decir que le perdonaba, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo de su corazón si que le perdonaba, porque le daba compasión, le veía como un ser perdido en la vida, alguien que no fue capaz de soportar las embestidas de una sociedad injusta. Era su padre, por más equivocado que estuviera, él y su hermano eran la única familia que tenía.

Cuando su padre se marchó a trabajar, afortunadamente, durante 3 días fuera, se dispuso a ayudar a su hermano a vestirse y asearse, pare llevarle al colegio a toda velocidad, porque llegaban tarde nuevamente. Después, ordenar toda la casa que estaba echa un lío por lo acontecido la noche antes y recordar cada minuto de angustia y de dolor al hacerlo. Seguidamente, correr al otro lado de la ciudad para poder ir a limpiar un bloque de vecinos, ya que tenía dos trabajos. Y soportar el dolor de las costillas mientras daba a la fregona por todo el edificio de 5 plantas. Por fin, llegaron las 12 de la mañana y había terminado su trabajo. Sonrió.

- Te has dejado sin limpiar los cristales de la puerta de fuera niña. - Le recriminó una vieja insoportable apareciendo de la nada. Era la misma vieja viuda que tenía una vida tan aburrida, que se dedicaba algunas mañanas a sacar una silla al portal para ir viendo como limpiaba, y que se ponía a darle órdenes como si fuese la dueña de la comunidad. La odiaba...

- No es cierto, los he limpiado, pero unos niños del bloque. - Omitió decir que eran los sobrinos de la que protestaba. - se dedican a jugar con plastilina en los cristales. Deberían vigilarlos un poco mejor. - Aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre, procuró hablar con la mayor educación. Necesitaba ese trabajo. Tenía que ahorrar suficiente dinero para hacer realidad sus sueños. Eso era lo que la mantenía en pie día a día. El espíritu de lucha para hacer realidad el deseo de su estrella fugaz.

- ¿Pero que te has creido muchacha insolente?. Voy a decir en la próxima junta de vecinos que te echen a la calle por cochina. Echarle la culpa a los niños de su incompetencia... - Y se fue farfullando toda serie de improperios ascensor arriba.

Liberty se sentía tan vulnerable, tan indefensa otra vez. Este golpe le dolía quizás más que los de su padre, porque ella se esforzaba realmente, ella limpiaba bien, hacía su trabajo correctamente, ¿por qué las personas eran tan malas?. El mundo era tan injusto. Aguantó las lagrimas y caminó por las calles con pena, ocultando sus ojos vidriosos tras las gafas de sol oscuras. Llegó al puente por el que siempre pasaba y se detuvo unos instantes a mirar un horizonte incierto.

- Tenía la ligera sospecha de que te encontraría aquí. -

- Ah, Tristan, me has asustado. -

La sonrisa de Trunks se descoloró al verle el corte en la frente. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?. - Preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Qué?. - Fingió llena de verguenza.- Ahhh, ¿esto?. Jajaja. Ha sido... fue sólo que me di con el pico del mueble de la cocina. Soy tan torpe... - Rió nerviosamente.

Trunks frunció el ceño unos instantes. No le gustaba escucharla decirse a sí misma que era torpe. Después sonrió de nuevo. - Vaya, lo siento. -

- No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño. Volvemos a encontrarnos, según parece. -

- Y según parece... tu tienes una extraña fijación con los puentes. -

- jajaja, sólo con este. -

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?. -

Liberty sonrió con nostalgia y volvió la cara al horizonte. - Una vez, cuando era pequeña, sali con mis padres a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Era primavera y se celebraba no se que fiesta. Mi padre me compró un globo en un puesto ambulante, de esos que se himflan y vuelan. Yo saltaba y saltaba tratando de volar con el globo. Te parecerá una tontería que quisiera volar, pero era muy pequeña y pensaba que esas cosas eran posibles. -

Trunks evitó reirse. - Te aseguro que a pesar de mi edad, estoy convencido de que se puede volar. -

- Tonto. - Le dió un golpe en el brazo a modo de broma pensando que se burlaba de ella. - Bien, pues ese día, el globo se me escapó de las manos en uno de los saltos, y me puse a llorar tan desconsoladamente, que nada me contentaba. Después de un rato, mi madre me preguntó. ¿De verdad quieres volar?. Yo dejé de llorar y ella me subió al borde de este puente. Me dijo que cerrase los ojos. El viento me llegaba con fuerza mientras que mi madre me sostenía para que no me callera, pero por un segundo, me soltó, y de verdad, por un segundo, pensé que había logrado volar. Me gusta recordar esas sensación de libertad y de felicidad. Creo... que ese fue el instante más feliz de toda mi vida. -

- Bueno, quizás algún día te enseñe a volar. ¿Te gustaría?. -

- Oh siii, gran Tristan, mi superheroeee jajaja sería un honor. - Se burló divertida y encantada a la vez de la supuesta metáfora.

- ¿No me crees eh?. -

Liberty se echó a reir con la mirada tan certera que parecía tener el muchacho que tenía delante. Desde luego era un bromista que sabía fingir de maravilla. Casi parecía que era verdad lo que decía. - Ven, te voy a enseñar otro de mis lugares preferidos, pero debes ser respetuoso o nos echarán, ¿vale?. - Olvidó sus dolores, sus penas y sus problemas, cada vez que iba allí estaba ella y su sueño, y de algún modo, quería compartirlo con ese muchacho extraño que se había colado en su vida de repente.

- Va... - Le arrastró corriendo por la ciudad antes de que terminase su asentimiento.

- Ya hemos llegado. - Trunks arqueó una ceja mirando en todas direcciones. Liberty lo arrastró dentro de un local. Se trataba de una librería. - No toques nada y no seas grosero o me enfadaré. y habla bajito. - Susurró.

- Aunque no lo creas tengo buenos modales. - Aclaró Trunks algo divertido.

Liberty le miró unos instantes. - Si, es verdad... apuesto a que eres de buena familia. -

- ¿Y que tiene de especial este sitio?. - Cambió de tema.

- Mira, ¿ves este libro?. Se trata de un libro que a base de un montaje de piezas recortables, te enseña a un nivel tridimensional todos los entresijos de la anatomía humana. Estoy ahorrando para comprarlo, así, si un día puedo empezar a estudiar medicina, podré llevar un poco de adelanto. No será sencillo estudiar y trabajar... lo malo es que el libro este cuesta carísimo. -

Trunks miró el precio. El tenía bolígrafos en su habitación que costaban más caros que ese libro y de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, que luego pasó a una sensación de felicidad. La sorprendería, ya vería, le regalaría ese libro, sería una sorpresa.

La dependienta tosió con algo de irritación al ver a los dos muchachos con pintas poco recomendables cuchicherar en una sección de libros que seguramente ellos no podían permitirse. Trunks la miró con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a practicamente echarles cuando en esa librería había una veintena de clientes mirando y toqueteando los libros incluso?.

Liberty captó su enfado y quiso suavizar el ambiente. - Venga, vamonos, te invito a un café. -

Trunks asintió de mala gana, pero tomó la nota mental de darle una lección a esa estúpida dependienta.

--------

- Señora Briefs, Ejem. - Tosió la voz masculina al otro lado de la linea telefónica. - La llamo porque hemos tenido un incidente reciente con su hija. Ejem, no comprendo como lo ha hecho, pero su hija ha destruido la pared de la clase lanzando una silla a la misma. -

Bulma tragó saliba. - ¿Me está diciendo que una niña de 3 años ha podido romper una pared?. ¿Las hacen de papel celofán?. -

- Señora. - El director tragó saliba también mirando con desesperación a la profesora de la niña. - Su hija tiene una fuerza que es increible, realmente de pronto se enfada y no mide sus acciones. No sabe relacionarse con los demás niños. Si alguien la contraría, les llama... Ejem... miserables insectos y les amenaza con acabar con sus... Ejem... desgraciadas existencias. -

- Ayy. - Bulma suspiró. Tenía una ligera idea de quien heredó semejante caracter. - Bien, escuche, hablaré con ella. -

- Señora Briefs, ahora mismo está hablando con un psicólogo, esos comportamientos no nos parecen normales en absoluto. -

Bulma se levantó enojadísima apretando el teléfono en sus manos. - YO NO HE AUTORIZADO TAL COSA. Ahora mismo va a ir mi marido a recoger a nuestra hija de su maldito centro educativo de paredes de papel y espero que tengan un buen abogado porque pienso demandarles por haber hecho a mi hija pasar por un psicologo sin mi expreso consentimiento. -

CLAC Colgó el teléfono irritada. Otro problema más...

Unos minutos antes, la más pequeña de los Briefs se las veía con el psicólogo.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?. -

- Bra Vegeta Briefs. - Contestó adorablemente con una sonrisa que nada deaba entrever el caracter endiablado que tenía cuando se enfadaba.

- ¿Y cuantos añitos tienes?. -

La niña puso tres dedos en su mano. - Tres. - Respondió con una nueva sonrisa.

- Me han dicho que hoy te enfadastes y rompiste... Ejem. - El psicólogo rodó los ojos. Tener que preguntar algo tan increiblemente estúpido. - ¿una pared?. -

- No fue queriendo. La culpa fue de Rioko, esa niña miserable dijo que su padre era más fuerte que el mío. -

- ¿Y tu padre es el más fuerte verdad?. -

- Por supuesto. Es un príncipe, ¿sabías?. Es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. -

Tic nervioso en la ceja del psicólogo. - ¿Y de qué país son los saiyajins?. -

- Pues son... jijii, es que no te lo puedo decir porque es un secreto... - Se tapó la boca riendo.

- Bueno, pero ya que somos amigos, podrías hacer una escepción y contármelo, ¿no crees?. -

- ¿De verdad sómos amigos?. - Los oitos azules rechinaron de alegría anticipada a la respuesta falsa del hombre que tenía en frente.

- Por supuestoooo jajajaaaaaa. -

- Ah, pues entonces si que si te lo puedo contar. Los saiyajins... - Bajó la voz a un susurro y se le acercó al oido. - Vienen del espacio. -

- ¿Del... espacio?. ¿De un planeta?. -

- Del planeta Vegetasei. -

- Comprendo... "Esto tiene pinta de ser una especie de secta..." -

- Y los saiyajins... ¿son... especiales? -

- Uyyy mucho, pueden volar, y además, son más fuertes que los humanos, y pueden lanzar ki y destruir si quieren... -

- ¿Una pared?. -

- Nooooo. -

El psicólogo suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Parece que no es tan serio".

- Mi padre y mi hermano pueden destruir un planeta si quieren. -

Nuevo tic en el ojo. - ¿Y tu puedes hacer tales cosas también?. -

- No tanto, pero puedo romper una pared. MIRA. - la chibi tiró una silla y la pared quedó hecha añicos al instante. Su pose se volvió aristócrata, a brazos cruzados, orgullosa de su energía como su padre. - ¿Lo ves?. -

Mientras que el psicólogo retomaba la respiración, un par de ojos negros rastrearon la sala en busca de cierta pequeña traviesa niña. Sin decir nada más, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó.

- Sa... ¿saiyajins? - Y automáticamente el oscuro pensamiento de la fama y los honores de ser el descubridor de otras forma de vida inteligentes del Universo. Pensó en los experimentos que podría hacer... Sería el científico más respetado, ganaría el premio nobel. - SAIYAJINS. - Su voleto a la gloria delante de las narices.

--------------

Sol, ahi va esta actualización, saludos a esa Argenina tanguista que tanto me gusta.

Melikav, has tenido un buen punto y creo que trabajaré eso que dices en alguno de los siguientes capítulos, Trunks podría bien echarle en cara a Vegeta que no trabaja, muy buen punto, si señor.

Karo, si yo creo que Bulma morirá antes que Vegeta, a no ser que muera este en una batalla contra un enemigo muy poderoso... es ley de vida. Los saiyajins de pura sangre son demasiado resistentes los jodíos.

Runliney, lo de la te´cnica de utilizar ki en la cama no es de mi invención, lo lei en un fic en inglés de una chica que se llama Tempest y que tiene unos fics buenísimos. Eso si, en inglés...

Morgain, Hawkangel, como no, ahi va esto.

Bulnatt, como ves ya toy de vuelta y todo fue genial, ya te contaré si nos vemos en linea. Besitos.

Shadir, de momento el pobre no se entera de nada, tiene las hormonas adolescentes haciendo que las neuronas se le bajen a cierta parte de su anatomía jajaja

Sloyla, no se como te entendí, pero te entendí, gracias jaja

Patybra, a mi también me encanta Mariah Carey, es una de mis cantantes preferidas. I can live without you y Hero eran fantásticas y excelentes versiones. Adoro las voces así.

Mari Gary, a Trunks aún le queda un trecho para retomar el camino la verdad... y la cosa va a ponerse peor por momentos...

Rina, en realidad es que había escrito los capítulos hacían días, pero como no dejaba actualizar, los subí del tiron todos, de todas formas, escribo muy rápido cuando estoy inspirada y un capítulo puedo sacarlo a la luz en apenas media horita.


	8. Mentiras

**UNA MUJER FUERTE**

**Capítulo 8: Mentira.**

Trunks pasó el resto del día pensando en Liberty. Era su primer y verdadero amor, estaba seguro de eso. Y aunque aún fuese apenas un adolescente, deseaba cosas hermosas, anhelaba pasar una vida junto a ella, si era posible. Y si no era posible, él haría que así lo fuese. Ni siquiera era su novia, se regañaba mentalmente. Además, era mayor que él, y le estaba mintiendo acerca de su identidad, de su edad… Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si supiera que su nuevo amigo era el heredero de una fortuna. Eso no estaba tan mal después de todo… Salvo porque sus padres estaban locos según la prensa y según él, eran unos…

La montaña de papeles que dejó caer su madre sobre el escritorio le hizo encontrar cientos de adjetivos para definirles con todo lujo de detalles macabros. Bien, permitiría que le "utilizasen" en la empresa solo porque le habían quitado la paga semanal y sustituido la misma por un inflexible "trabaja si quieres dinero" que le estaba sacando de quicio. Tan millonarios y tan rácanos. ¿Y su padre, qué? Disponía de tarjeta de crédito visa oro y no daba golpe salvo los que se llevaba la dichosa cámara de gravedad. Semejante hipocresía era inconcebible.

Por fortuna o desventura, la noche cayó en la Ciudad y Trunks se escapó de nuevo a la discoteca donde trabajaba. Liberty estaba radiante atendiendo a unos y otros. Verla era refrescante, tonificante. Cuando estaba cerca se sentía vulnerable y exaltado al mismo tiempo. Esa noche tenía que conquistarla. Daba igual si tenía novio o no. Moriría si no la besaba de una vez.

- ¡Eh, chico¿Quieres probar? Me caes bien, toma, un regalo.

Así es como comienza todo. Un ofrecimiento amigable, supuestamente sincero. El muchacho que había delante de él era un cliente habitual, bastante simpático. Tenía cientos de amigos. Cualquiera diría que era popular y, según se apreciaba, respetado por todos.

-----------------

Vegeta, tengo que hablar contigo… he de… tengo que… hacer un… viaje.

¿Un viaje dices¿Dónde?

Es… verás… será durante algunas semanas. Apenas…

¿Te sucede algo?

Bulma no parecía normal. Su corazón latía al doble de velocidad, su sudoración se había incrementado y el tartamudeo sospechoso delataba una lengua mentirosa. Vegeta apretó los dientes en el conocimiento de tales cosas. Era evidente que pretendía engañarle. ¡A él! El Príncipe de los Saiyajins. ¡Después de tantas cosas pasadas juntos¡Después de toda una vida! De abrirle su corazón, de cuidarla como su compañera, de amarla de aquella forma tan visceral que pareciese que no tenerla a su lado era lo mismo que no respirar… aunque jamás lo dijera, y ni siquiera pudiera reconocerlo aunque le torturasen. Pero él sabía bien aprender de la dureza de la vida. Nunca debió confiarse de aquella forma. Jamás debió tener aquellos sentimientos.

Bien, quería mentirle, él iba a dejar que creyera que le había engañado. Después la cazaría en su ruinosa mentira y la destrozaría. Por más que le enloquecía imaginar las razones posibles que motivasen su "viaje" durante varias semanas, la traición sacaba de su alma las más negativas represalias. Él se encargaría de la venganza si la mentira, como sospechaba, estaba escudando una infidelidad… Y no solo acabaría con el miserable que estaba usurpándole la compañera, sino con toda la familia de este, y con la raza humana inclusive… Nunca debió afincarse en aquel maldito planeta.

Bien, Bulma… como quieras.

Aquella frase, los ojos negros y turbios de Vegeta estremecieron a Bulma terriblemente. Por un segundo quiso contarle acerca de su enfermedad. Pero luego no pudo, tampoco quiso… Y él se acostó en la cama fingiendo que dormía, aunque sus ojos eran un agujero profundo con una insaciable necesidad de algo que no era capaz de identificar pero que sustituyó por un rencor infinito, una decepción única, y un miedo atroz.

------------------

Trunks sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Aunque había escuchado que fumar eso no era como ser un drogadicto, que hasta tenía usos terapéuticos y se sentía bien fumarlo. Pero, claro, la duda estaba sembrada y la curiosidad servida en bandeja de plata, al alcance de su mano, regalada con una sonrisa y un estrechar de manos amigas. Mucha gente fumaba aquello y no pasaba nada. Probar no era ningún crimen…

La noche avanzó rápida y Liberty terminó su arduo día laboral más rendida que nunca. Se daba por sentado que Trunks la acompañaría, ya estaba comenzando a ser costumbre, así que esta vez no hubieron ninguna clase de tiras o aflojas. A decir verdad, Liberty debía reconocer que estaba comenzando a encariñarse con su amigo.

Mira¿quieres que probemos antes de irnos a casa? – ofreció Trunks con una sonrisa extendiendo en la mano un par de extraños cigarros.

Dime que eso no es lo que estoy pensando – el rostro de Liberty se transfiguró.

Trunks quedó perplejo unos instantes, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Él pensaba que aquello era guay. Se equivocaba…

Eres como todos – murmuró la muchacha avanzando con más velocidad.

Oye, me lo dio John. Fue un regalo, nunca he probado de esto, pensé que no pasaba nada malo por…

Liberty le miró inquisitiva. Luego suspiró y tomó su mano entre las suyas – Esto no es necesario – susurró en su oído. Después agarró la droga y la tiró a la alcantarilla.

Su aroma le embriagaba su mano cedió a la dulzura de aquel tacto femenino suave, extraño, fuerte. Liberty era fuerte como una roca en el acantilado. – Si tienes que embriagarte, que sea con el vino de la felicidad. Y si no te sientes capaz de ser feliz por tus propios medios, prueba a hacer feliz a otros y averiguarás que los sentimientos son contagiosos…

Tú me haces feliz – susurró Trunks asiendo sus delicadas manos entre la suya con un movimiento repentino.

Sus rostros se aproximaron y un beso estalló iluminando la oscuridad de la calle con el sentimiento del amor que nace, más poderoso que la vida y la muerte, traspasando las fronteras del tiempo. Prevaleciendo por siempre en los recuerdos y en la misma esencia del ser humano.

Mira¿no es esa la chica de Gun?

Tanque escupió en la acera antes de contestar – Esos dos merece un castigo severo…

---------------

Mara, Camila, no hacen faltas súplicas, aquí está. Espero que te guste.

Edoras, Aris.Melcra, lil, Diva Destruction, aquí andamos con otro capítulo ;) Espero que os gusten.

Calypso, que todas las lapas sean tan simpáticas como tú…

Karla, jeje, no pienso decir como va a seguir la historia, pero ya sabéis que terminan bien todas las que tengo.

Schala, no es una mala adicción esta de los fics, jeje.

Sora¿quién te recomendó este fic? Tengo curiosidad…

Besos especiales a mis grandes amigas Kawaii Destruction y Bulnatt.

Ponky, sigue escribiendo, no dejes que nadie te desanime.

Utena, a veces los problemas de otros los hacemos nuestros y es hasta peor que tenerlos una misma. Ays, mujeres, no tenemos remedio.

Mari Gari, también yo querría saber volar. .

Runliney, poco a poco, pero voy siguiendo.

Rina, más nerviosa que te va a poner Trunks U.U

Melikav, excelentes reflexiones las que realizas a raiz de la lectura de este fic. ;)

Sol, Carmen, Petronia, Marizam, angel sin alas, Hawkangel, Cinthia, Karo, Morgain, Sloyla, Patybra, me alegro de saludaros.

Shadir, a ver si nos echamos una charlilla divertida un día de estos, que estamos perdidillas ;)

Un abrazo para todas las lectoras de mis historias.

Besos, María SuperBrave.


	9. Incertidumbre

Capítulo 9:

Su aroma le embriagaba su mano cedió a la dulzura de aquel tacto femenino suave, extraño, fuerte. Liberty era fuerte como una roca en el acantilado. – Si tienes que embriagarte, que sea con el vino de la felicidad. Y si no te sientes capaz de ser feliz por tus propios medios, prueba a hacer feliz a otros y averiguarás que los sentimientos son contagiosos…

Tú me haces feliz – susurró Trunks asiendo sus delicadas manos entre la suya con un movimiento repentino.

Sus rostros se aproximaron y un beso estalló iluminando la oscuridad de la calle con el sentimiento del amor que nace, más poderoso que la vida y la muerte, traspasando las fronteras del tiempo. Prevaleciendo por siempre en los recuerdos y en la misma esencia del ser humano.

- Mira ¿no es esa la chica de Gun?

Tanque escupió en la acera antes de contestar – Esos dos merecen un castigo severo…

- Tristan - susurró embriagada con aquel apasionado beso al que siguió otro, y otro más…

Entonces sus cuerpos acabaron inexplicablemente elevándose por los cielos. Liberty no se percató de aquel milagro pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su apasionamiento cegaba cualquier percepción del medio.

Sigilosos como gatos que acechan a su presa se acercaron los pandilleros, cadena en mano y navaja preparada pero, para su desconcierto, allí donde debieran estar los enamorados no había nadie. Por supuesto, ninguno pensó en inspeccionar los cielos…

- Tristan… - susurró Liberty algo extrañada por la pureza del aire que respiraban. Un fresco encantador se engarzó en los cabellos de ambos, que ondeaban libres como pájaros por los cielos. Pensó que era un sueño y no quiso despertar ni arruinarlo.

- Volemos hasta el horizonte - pidió intentando alocadamente volar por sí misma. Trunks la sostuvo cerca de sí y sonrió levemente mientras la conducía casi en un trance a hacer realidad su sueño más preciado.

Volar… volar lejos, sentir como la vida resplandece con las estrellas, deshacerse de la maraña de edificios, de las idioteces de las gentes, surgir como un ave fénix de entre las cenizas de una sociedad injusta. Era un sueño, tenía que serlo…

Pero lo cierto es que sus cuerpos se entremezclaron febriles y desinhibidos, que sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo rápido, de locomotoras enamoradas, apasionadas, y sucedió lo inevitable porque aquello era un sueño que debía consumarse en su esplendor. Descendieron en una zona boscosa y allí sus cuerpos se fundieron entre el olor a pinos y la maleza fresca. La oscuridad vendó los ojos de las marcas traicioneras que el cuerpo dolorido de la joven poco podía enmascarar en la desnudez extrema. Y Trunks la tomó con ese afán posesivo de los saiyajins, con esa energía ingobernable, secreta e inagotable…

- Te amo - susurró mil veces - te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - hasta rendirla agotada entre sus brazos a un sueño ligero para retomar fuerzas.

Entonces, cuando despertó, apenas media hora después un temor infinito se apoderó de ella… - ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Te has atrevido a drogarme? - ¿Qué explicación posible podría dársele a aquella situación? Volar era imposible, también lo era que ella hubiera accedido a hacer el amor con un hombre al que conocía tan poco… aunque le apreciara tanto y, quizás le amase, pero… - ¡Responde, maldita sea!

Trunks la miraba desconcertado sin comprender bien lo que quería decirle. El no entendía que ella pensó que era un sueño, no comprendía esas reacciones. No en vano, por más humano que fuera, una parte de él seguía siendo la de un saiyajin.

- No te he drogado - murmuró consternado sin saber qué más podía decir.

- No me toques - advirtió tomando una rama del suelo y apuntando en son de amenaza latente - ¿Dónde estamos? Maldita sea. ¿Qué sitio es este?

- No comprendo qué… - murmuraba Trunks esquivando un palo directo.

- Te advierto que no te acerques a mí… - pronunció llena de ira - Dime ahora mismo dónde estamos o te… - pensó algo pero no encontró forma de asustarle - Mal nacido… - suprimió un lloriqueo involuntario y luego cambió de estrategia. No podía salir de allí por las malas, llevaba las de perder.

- Por favor, tengo un niño pequeño a mi cargo, por favor…

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que pretendo hacerte daño? - replicó exasperado.

- No - las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas - no… - reconoció mal mintiendo - sé que eres un buen chico. Si querías algo conmigo solo tenías que habérmelo pedido. No era necesario que me drogaras.

- Pero… ¿estás insinuando que estabas drogada? - siguió indagando aún no cayendo en el razonamiento de la perpleja muchacha. La decepción absoluta surcó su rostro. - Yo pensaba… disculpa, por favor, ha sido un error, pero yo no te he drogado, no, de verdad, por favor, ¡tienes que creerme! - gritó viendo el miedo en los ojos de la humana.

- ¡Te creo, te creo! - gritó ella protegiéndose de la ira del saiyajin.

- Te llevaré a casa… prometo no hacerte daño… - intentó acercarse.

- Camina delante - extendió el palo de forma protectora - por favor… - susurró haciendo de tripas corazón.

- Te amo Liberty, jamás te haría daño.

- Lo sé… pero así no… comprende, Tristan, yo también te quiero, pero estoy desorientada. No me siento bien, por favor, llévame a casa.

- Estamos muy lejos tendría que hacerlo volando…

La muchacha rompió el palo contra un pino debido a la exasperación. Estaba burlándose de ella. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Y la mañana llegó abrumadora. Bulma no quería escuchar hablar de colegios infantiles ni de empresas, ni de excrementos como Bill Gafe, ni de saiyajins hambrientos. De repente todo le pesaba como si llevara sobre las espaldas una tonelada de responsabilidades. Vegeta estaba entrenando como siempre, y ella debía organizar todo. Un río de ira atravesó su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras corría por las escaleras hasta la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

- ¡Vegeta! - gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta.

El saiyajin salió extrañado de aquella actitud gratuita. - Tú, grandísimo… - detuvo sus palabras antes de decir algo de lo cual arrepentirse, sobre todo porque el rostro de Vegeta era un poema.

- ¿Qué Diablos te pasa mujer? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? - gritó reaccionando al fin ante la inoportuna interrupción.

Y prendió la mecha, claro, porque si hay algo que no debe hacerse con una mujer estresada es alzar la voz, no señor.

- Eres un vago, perezoso, un inútil incapaz de realizar la más mínima tarea sin organizar un follón. Por tu culpa nuestra hija no tiene colegio, por tu culpa mi vida es un infierno, eres odioso, un irresponsable, no comprendo como puedo soportarte, maldito seas Vegeta. No sabes lo que es trabajar para ganarse la vida. Vives ocioso y a veces pienso que la única razón por la que estás conmigo es porque aquí vives a cuerpo de Rey, sin dar golpes, sin obligaciones, solo disfrutando de unos lujos que tú no mereces. Y todo esto mientras yo malgasto mi vida trabajando y trabajando incesantemente, ocupándome de todo como si hubiera de cuidar de tres niños. Solo que tú ya eres grandecito… y no haces más que procurarme problemas, quejarte porque tu cámara no funciona, exigir que te atiendan al segundo, quejarte porque tiene que mover un dedo para hacer una tarea que cualquier padre haría gustoso. Eres tan frío, eres…

Una debilidad repentina le recordó que no debía excederse. No comprendía por qué había montado aquel cirio, o sí lo sabía, pero no era capaz de explicarlo… Vegeta apretaba los dientes de la rabia, su orgullo herido por una dolorosas verdades exageradas en su opinión.

- Tú fuiste quien me rogó para que me quedara aquí. Ahora aguanta las consecuencias.

No se marcharía así de fácil, no sin matar lentamente al amante de su compañera. Porque ahora estaba seguro. Aquella que amaba o creía amar se la había jugado con otro. ¿Por qué si no iba a querer alejarle de repente? ¿Por qué sin motivo iba a armar semejante tropel? Estaba claro que quería librarse de él, pero no se lo pondría sencillo…

- Solo quiero… - lloró incapaz de expresar todo cuanto ansiaba y, cuando quiso acordar estaba abrazada a él, que permanecía impasible, con la mirada fija en un horizonte de incertidumbres y temores… algo retumbó muy dentro de él. Iba a perderla y no estaba seguro de poder soportar eso.

- Si yo no estubiera ¿qué sería de nuestros hijos Vegeta?

El saiyajin la sostuvo unos instantes antes de responder, miró el azul lagrimeante y quiso marcharse pero no pudo. Quiso retenerla y tampoco fue posible, miró como se alejaba lentamente y su cuerpo no le respondía, como si algo le hubiera dejado los pies atados a la tierra, fue incapaz de ir detrás de ella, de exigir una explicación, de hacer algo más que lamentar su suerte. ¿Era ese su castigo? ¿Tendría que soportar su pérdida? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de reprocharle nada. Después de todo no había dicho ninguna mentira por más que le doliera reconocerlo. Tenía una cartera con una tarjeta visa oro que rara vez utilizaba. Algunos humanos matarían por tener una de esas, muchos humanos no eran capaces de obtenerla en toda su vida, él no merecía gozar de aquellos privilegios pero vivía haciendo honor a su sangre real. Pero maldita sea, ¿no lo merecía acaso por salvar el planeta, por dar su vida por aquellos ingratos humanos que ni siquiera sabían su nombre? Y si entrenaba, ¿no era para proteger la seguridad de los humanos que lo mantenían? Seguía siendo un soldado, encontró una causa por la que combatir día a día, por la que entrenar. ¿En qué quería que trabajase? El solo sabía pelear, pelear, pelear, ¡era su vida! ¿Qué más podía hacer?

- Papi… - una manita pequeña tiró de su mano al son de un triste llamado. Era Bra, su princesita - mami dice que encuentres un colegio para mí.

Aquello era una pesadilla. ¿El? ¿Buscando colegio? Debía ser una broma… Pero no lo era. Bulma se había marchado ya y sabía que hablaba en serio. Tanto como hubiera querido desobedecer, por una vez primó su paternidad. O quizás era que no quería dejarle un resquicio al que sostener su infidelidad. No le daría la satisfacción de acusarle de irresponsable, quedaría encima de ella.

Sin mucha parafernalia tomó a la niña como quien sostiene una piedra. Así caminarían más deprisa y su suplicio sería finalizado pronto. - Tú - llamó al guardia de seguridad que tragó saliva algo asustado.

Vegeta sonrió percibiendo el pánico que causó en aquel insecto - ¿Cuál es el mejor colegio de la ciudad?

Continuará…


	10. Dos tazas de caldo

Nota de la autora: he de decir que lo que narro acerca del 11888 está basado en hechos reales que yo misma he vivenciado, aunque se ha cambiado el contexto de las preguntas por supuesto.

UNA MUJER FUERTE

10: Probando un poco de la vida de Bulma. ¡No más tazas por favor!

Hasta aquel día Vegeta había pensado que no había horror comparable a una lucha desigual en la que la muerte danzase a su alrededor como un buitre a la espera del mínimo error. Pero se equivocaba, lo comprendió entonces. Una lucha, por difícil que esta fuese… le hacía sentir la energía cursando en su cuerpo. La ira se alimentaba de más ira y si necesitaba romperle la nariz al oponente se lanzaba a hacerlo. Las batallas, aún las difíciles, tenían honor, gozaban de la sagrada ley de reciprocidad, pero las "luchas" de los humanos eran exasperantes. Había algo peor que perder en una batalla: la burocracia.

Todo empezó con el empecinamiento estúpido de demostrar que si quería podía hacerlo mejor que cualquier otro padre humano, solo que su función no era tal. No es que quisiera competir con los otros papás, es que quería darle una lección a Bulma, y detrás de su decisión revoloteaba la poca filantrópica causa de la venganza. Solo que pensaba que sería sencillo.

- ¿Cuál es el colegio mejor de la ciudad? - le preguntó al guardia de seguridad que respiró levemente tranquilo mientras trataba de dilucidar qué extraña forma de portar a una infantina era aquella, más propia de quien carga un saco de patatas. A pesar de eso la niña no se quejaba de ir asida por la cintura con los brazos y las piernas colgando a los lados de su madre; se entretenía tratando de alcanzar el suelo con sus manitas balanceándose como si fuese un columpio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué miras? ¡Contesta! No se te paga para que pierdas el tiempo.

El guardia se atiesó. Los escasos pelos que tenía bajo la gorra se agolparon de punta por el terror y sin darse cuenta una barriguita cervecera que se afanaba en meter hacia dentro en presencia de sus jefes sobresalió sospechosamente provocando un exceso de trabajo en la botonadura de su uniforme. Vegeta suspiró alegrándose de vivir ahí para encargarse personalmente de la seguridad porque si hubiera de confiar la vida de sus hijos a guardias como esos estaba listo. ¿Acaso Bulma no era capaz de elegir a especimenes humanos un poco más… menos deformes?

- El colegio… mejor… en realidad no lo sé… mis hijos estudiaron en colegios normales…

El saiyajin llegado este punto estaba exasperado así que, enderezando a la niña que casi boca abajo alcanzaba ya una hormiguita que pasaba por el suelo, pronunció un sonoro - estás despedido inútil. Recoge tus cosas y márchate de mi vista ahora mismo.

Era el colmo de la ineptitud. El guardia solo pudo decir un suave - pero… - de queja - si llevo trabajando 30 años para esta familia… - susurró - me quedan dos meses para jubilarme…

- ¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Largo inepto! - amenazó aún más iracundo.

Puede que no tuviera la culpa, puede que solo la estuviera pagando con él porque estaba enfadado con Bulma, pero hay que comprender que el espécimen que estaba despidiendo no servía en su opinión ni como recadero del ejército peor del planeta tierra. Bien, ¿la mujer quería que tomara parte en la organización? ¡Pues lo haría a su forma!

Bra en sus luces sintió un ápice de compasión por la cara compungida del guardia a quien conocía desde bien niñita, pero si su padre decidía algo es que era perfecto. No en vano ¡su papá era perfecto!

Así que su perfecto trasero se movió dando vueltas por la Corporación sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba y pensaba en todo menos en el colegio de su hija. Si bien cuando Bulma estaba delante suya algo le impidió reaccionar (lo cual no alcanzaba a comprender siquiera pero le daba muy mala espina), ahora se le agolpaban millones de respuestas hirientes en el cerebro para saldar las heridas que su compañera había procurado a su saiyajin orgullo. Solo que, para colmo de males, no podía detectar el ki de su esposa. ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera eso? Se suponía que él era capaz de detectarla, era su compañera… ¿Tan lejos se había marchado? ¿O es que se encontraba en un lugar que impedía que sintiera su energía eficientemente? Quizás tenía el ki demasiado bajo. Era posible que hubiera… ¡no! ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? Bulma no había muerto, nadie se podía morir habiéndole humillado de esa forma sin obtener un merecido pago.

Bra volvía a reir divertida mientras que hacía el pino sin manos asida por su padre un poco más rudo que anteriormente. Aquella risa devolvió a la realidad a Vegeta. Ya había decidido que encontraría colegio para la niña y lo haría. Pero del dicho al hecho va un trecho… y este era el peor "entrenamiento" que hubiera de soportar en su existencia.

- ¡Páginas amarillas! - recordó ese anuncio en la televisión en el que indicaban que allí podía encontrarse cualquier cosa que se buscase. Solo que… ¿Dónde rayos estaban las dichosas páginas amarillas?

Trunks debía saberlo, pero ese muchacho no estaba cerca y además estaba ocultando su ki con bastante habilidad. ¿Es que todos en aquella familia tenían que pretender ocultarse de su ojo avizor?

- Mocosa. ¿Dónde están las páginas amarillas? - preguntó asiéndola hasta situarla a la altura de su rostro.

- Está… en… ¿la casita amarilla?

Vegeta suspiró, aquello no tenía pinta de ser una respuesta confiable. Cielos, cuando él tenía 3 años era capaz de responder con absoluta cordura a cuantas preguntas se le formulasen. ¿Por qué su hija respondía con aquella irracionalidad? Por no hablar de que a veces la escuchaba hablar sola mientras jugaba con sus muñecas (costumbre que Trunks también tenía con sus muñecos a la misma edad, e incluso con más edad ahora que lo pensaba…) Que pesadilla. La niña pestañeó varias veces.

- Papi, llama al teléfono de información de las páginas amarillas…

El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido de una respuesta así. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y, para más alegría recordaba haber memorizado sin pretenderlo el teléfono ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si en aquel maldito planeta no era posible poner la televisión durante un cuarto de hora seguida sin tener un anuncio de esos del 11888 metido en la cabeza y canturreado por absurdos monstruitos de peluche…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en sus labios poco antes de ser contestado por una señorita con voz nasal y acento árabe desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Siñorita "Cristino Aguilero" digame "señor"…

Vegeta esgrimió una mueca ante un idioma tan mal pronunciado para alguien que decía denominarse oriunda del lugar… Pero prefirió no entrar en polémicas innecesarias.

- Necesito el teléfono del mejor colegio de la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos de incesante tecleo la chica contesta:

- No mi aparece "Mejor colegio de la ciudad" en la basi de datos, siñor.

Vegeta respiró hondo antes de contestar - No quiero que busque por ese nombre, sino que me indique el nombre del mejor colegio de la ciudad.

- Ya li he dicho siñor que no mi aparece "mejor colegio de la ciudad".

- ¿Usted habla mi idioma?

- Si siñor. Puede que il cliente no quiera que si sepa su número de teléfono.

- Le repito que solo quiero el nombre de un colegio.

- Espire li busco colegio. Apunte siñor.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera replicar, la operadora había cortado la comunicación y había encendido una especie de contestador automático que rezaba así:

"El teléfono que ha solicitado es el. 9 1 1 5 5 5 6 7 7" piiiiiiiii (la llamada había finalizado).

Pero al príncipe le dio tiempo suficiente de llamar al susodicho numerito… Después de unos 15 tonos sin respuesta alguien contestó la línea:

- Colegio de abogados, ¿Qué desea?

- Hola, quiero apuntar a mi hija en su colegio - afirmó feliz de haber dado con el maldito número.

- En ese caso debe desplazarse a nuestra dirección para tomar todos los formularios, que habrá de firmar su hija previamente a la solicitud, la cual ha de acompañar de una serie de documentos imprescindibles.

Aquello sonaba complicado, pero un saiyajin es obstinado hasta lo insospechado, así que allá que partió Vegeta, niña bajo el brazo cual saco de papas (así firmaría in situ y se ahorraría un viaje).

---------

Continuará… el próximo capítulo seguiré con las venturas y desventuras de un pobre papá saiyajin que se las ve de bruces contra el muro de la burocracia… es que necesitaba dar un toque de humor, el drama llegará en su esplendor en el siguiente del próximo capítulo. Besos y muchas gracias por tan lindos reviews, de corazón, no sé si merezco tantos halagos, pero es hermoso lo que me dedicáis. Gracias de nuevo.


	11. Saiyajins y humanos

**11****. Saiyajins y humanos:**

Y allí que llegaron a la dirección precisa. Vegeta no miró siquiera el letrero de entrada. De haberlo hecho hubiera caído en la cuenta de que el "Colegio de Abogados" no era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Pero la ofuscación de haber tenido que vérselas con la telefonista sin neuronas había hecho mella en la escasa cordura y paciencia que le quedaba. Aquel era un colegio, uno, y allí dejaría a la niña como fuese.

Así que fue a la ventanilla de secretaría y dijo con voz recia y firme: - Vengo a inscribir a mi hija.

- Por supuesto - respondió un señor con flema inglesa sellada en la frente - ha de traer fotocopia y original de los siguientes documentos... - y le lanzó un formulario en la mesa y una fotocopia con un listado interminable de papeleos.

Vegeta lo guardó con desagrado y mirando de reojo a la mocosilla que sonreía sobándole la pierna en público carraspeó unos instantes para desatorar el nudo de vergüenza que le aprisionó la garganta momentáneamente y recriminó: - Mientras que consigo la documentación deberían hacerse cargo de mi hija. ¿No creen?

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó el oficinista algo perplejo mientras bajaba sus gafas un centímetro por el escarpado pico de su nariz.

- ¿Qué es lo que no comprende? - respondió molesto el príncipe, al saberse observado con esa clase de mirada que significan solamente "a este le falta un tornillo".

- Solo traiga los documentos y daremos de alta a su hija en el Colegio - tosió con molestia por el tono de voz del príncipe.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar que yo le traeré la documentación? Si le he dicho que traeré lo que piden es que así será. Quédense a la niña y dejen de molestarme.

Y con un gesto de lo más abrupto depositó a la chiquitina sobre el mostrador - Quédate aquí, te recogeré a las 14:00 horas - y desapareció a tanta velocidad que no pudo detenerlo nadie. Claro, en cuanto atravesó la puerta sonrió maliciosamente y emprendió vuelo a alta velocidad.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, Liberty y Trunks seguían caminando por el bosque. Era demasiado agotador para la joven que no había parado de trabajar en todo el día y de caminar en toda la noche. El amanecer le había restado las energías que le quedaban y Trunks sabía que no resistiría mucho más porque su nivel de energía descendía por momentos. Así que paró un instante y se volvió a verla. -¿Por qué piensas que yo sería capaz de drogarte? - preguntó con una pena infinita.

Pero la respuesta no pudo ser posible porque la chica sintió su vista nublársele y cayó rendida en los brazos de aquel que llamaba Tristan. La bruma de la inconsciencia se transformó en una niebla espesa imposible de controlar. Trunks la alzó por los aires. Estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia de la casa de su amada pero volando llegarían rápido. El hermanito de Liberty abrió la puerta llorando al ver a su hermana en semejante estado.

- ¿Le hizo daño papá? ¿Le pegó papá? ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó insistentemente mientras le acariciaba la mano como un gatito recién nacido que se encarama a su madre.

Los ojos de Trunks se expandieron de repente con el descubrimiento de una verdad insólita. Entonces vagaron hacia el cuello de la muchacha, que estaba algo descubierto y acertó a ver moratones propios de las batallas. Conocía muy bien esa clase de golpes y los efectos secundarios que tenían. Él los había padecido más de una vez por excesos en sus entrenamientos, o cuando batalló con los enemigos. Pero no esperaba que alguien pudiera ser tan cobarde como para obrar semejante aberración con una chiquilla inocente.

"Bienvenido al mundo real" susurró su conciencia de niño rico, y maldijo una y otra vez al malvado padre. Comprendió que no confiara en él, siendo que no podía confiar ni en su progenitor y sintió la necesidad de impartir justicia. Sus nudillos crujieron con anticipación de lo que vendría.

- Solo está cansada, no te preocupes, cuando despierte estará bien. Vamos, te llevaré al colegio.

Cuando dejó al pequeño en su destino no lo pensó más. Voló tratando de localizar un kí… Lo había sentido brevemente en una ocasión anterior. Peinaría el país hasta dar con él y propiciarle su merecido…

Bulma estaba tumbada en aquella habitación de hospital. Se preguntaba si de verdad los saiyajins estaban hechos para habitar en el mundo de los humanos. Eran como leones domesticados, y no podía evitar recordar el caso aquel del niño de la selva, a quien rescataron y educaron como un hombre, y que no pudo evitar morir de pena al abandonar su mundo, rudo, cruel, despiadado… pero también natural… ¿Qué hace con sus garras un león que ya no caza?

Vegeta entrenaba y entrenaba, quizás era su forma de adaptarse a aquella realidad. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado? Una parte de ella le indicaba que no, que era inteligente y que tenía la capacidad suficiente como para enfrentar cualquier ambiente… No en vano sobrevivió en el enrarecido mundo de Freezer cuando apenas era un niño. Pero, con todo y con eso, el mundo humano era aún más complejo. Porque aquí no existían peligros concretos como en el ejército, donde la agresividad es un seguro de vida. En el mundo humano la agresividad física es una mala cualidad que puede traer consecuencias nefastas para quien la ejerce fuera de las reglas… Porque los humanos saben cuándo y cómo ser violentos y malvados. Se puede maltratar a unos hijos, o a una esposa y tener la tranquilidad de que no va a suceder nada porque esas personas no harán por denunciarles… Pero, en cambio, alguien con ansias de justicia puede dañar a un ser malicioso y esperar a cambio la peor de las suertes. El mundo humano a veces tiene un injusto e irónico tipo de justicia…

Como todas las madres, Bulma no sabía por qué pensaba en esos instantes en aquellas ideas, pero un presentimiento extraño, una opresión en el pecho le indicaba la proximidad de problemas… su estómago hizo otro amago tormentoso. Era demasiado para ella… demasiado… volvió a vomitar la poca bilis que le quedaba. ¿Y la justicia divina?

- ¿Eres el padre de Liberty? - preguntó para asegurarse de que no cometía errores.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Acaso eres el chulo que se la está beneficiando? ¿Eh?

- Conteste a la pregunta… ¿Es usted el padre de Líberty?

- Sí. Y si te has ganado un solo céntimo a costa de ella ya me estás dando lo que cobraste - pronunció eructando en las mismas narices de Trunks, que no perdió un solo segundo antes de romper las de aquel gusano con un cabezazo.

La sangre corrió por el rostro del hombre como un río y sus ojos se desorbitaron al tocarse y comprobar que tenía roto el hueso nasal y ni siquiera había visto de venir el golpe. Una mezcla de cólera y profundo temor se apoderó de sus piernas, un temblor repentino le recordó que no había gente en un par de kilómetros a la redonda, que había aparcado a un lado de la carretera para orinar. ¿Y como sabía este que era el padre de Líberty? ¿Por qué le atacaba? ¿Acaso le había contratado ella?

- T…te pagaré el doble de lo que te ofreció. Mira, mira… - sacó la cartera y mostró un fajo de billetes que volaron por los aires con un puñetazo certero que le alcanzó a romper varias costillas a un tiempo.

- N…no l…lo hag… hagas - templó como pudo su voz ahogada por el dolor.

- Quien no va a volver a golpear a nadie eres tú, mal nacido, yo me aseguraré de que así sea… - susurró en su oído mientras retorcía sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo y los quebraba en suficientes pedazos como para que jamás pudieran volver a tener fuerza. Después siguieron las piernas… pero se contuvo, se contuvo cuando estaba a punto de asesinarle. La sangre le hervía, el saiyajin interior le mostraba el camino de la venganza de sangre. El humano que llevaba dentro reclamaba piedad y templanza. Costó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, pero voló con su víctima hasta el hospital más cercano y, depositándolo en el suelo, cerca de la entrada de urgencias se alejó para no ser visto.

En el Colegio de abogados, la policía tomaba parte del abandono de una menor en el mostrador de la secretaría. La niña no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que estaba en un lío… Lo curioso es que esta vez no había tirado sin querer ninguna pared… ¿verdad?

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de este caso… - carraspeó un personaje aparecido de la nada - soy psicólogo en el colegio en el que está inscrita esta niña. Comprendo que aún aparezca en los informes de la Conserjería de Educación nuestro Centro. Ellos se encargaron de llamarme. Ya he hablado con los asuntos sociales al respecto y estamos estudiando el caso. La pequeña quedará bajo mi custodia mientras que todo se aclara.

Después de unos papeleos y un secreto brillo en los ojos de Arthur Smith, el psicólogo se alejó con una pequeña saiyajin de la mano mientras imaginaba el comienzo de su escandalosa publicación: Los extraterrestres ya están en la Tierra. Se llaman saiyajins…

--------

Besos amigas y amigos míos. He actualizado mi perfil con una nota que me gustaría que conociera todo el mundo. Os quiero y gracias por tan cariñosos reviews. Gracias a vuestros ánimos es que aún escribo fanfics.

María SuperBrave.


	12. Cualquier cosa que hagas

**12.**** Cualquier cosa que hagas…**

_Paz, un poco de paz, es lo único que deseo… un remanso de tranquilidad en el que descansar un poco y retomar __energías. Las alas oscuras de la tristeza empañan con su lluvia mi ventana y, como siempre, soy demasiado fuerte como para dejarme vencer por el vacío, pero me dejo embriagar un tanto por la melancolía._

_El mundo entero envidia a Bulma Briefs. Soy rica, hermosa, inteligente…modesta no, ni sencilla, pero ¡diablos! Si he tenido que arriesgar la vida por salvar a la humanidad lo he hecho en primera línea y sin saber siquiera luchar, lo cual tiene aún más mérito. Tengo unos hijos maravillosos y una vida de la cual dar gracias a Dios, pero nadie sabe lo que estar dentro de mi piel, pensar tanto en tantas cosas abrumadoras, llevar tantas vidas en una sola y querer hacer todo bien hasta el límite. Es un estrés insoportable llevar tanta carga. Ser presidenta de la asociación de nanotecnología, escribir para varias revistas científicas varios artículos mensuales, ser miembro honorífica del comité mundial de protección del medio ambiente, más lo que surja… llevar además mi casa y procurar que el servicio que atienda sea robotizado (los humanos desconocidos ponen nervioso a Vegeta), lidiar con un adolescente y sus confusiones mentales, con una niña pequeña… Así que solo quiero un respiro, un pequeño tiempo para mí misma en el que deje de preocuparme por solucionar los problemas del mundo y comience a ocuparme de solucionar mis propias cuestiones internas._

_Quizá por eso estoy aquí postrada, quizá exista una razón más allá de la propia comprensión racional que ha ocasionado este deplorable estado de salud. Yo tenía que __reaccionar, debo superar muchas cosas, aligerar muchas cargas, replantearme la vida… porque no es eterna, ni tampoco perfecta, pero es mía. Ahora sé que mi lucha va más allá, es más importante. En mis manos está el futuro de la humanidad. Yo podría construir una máquina del tiempo y, sin desearlo, estropear cientos de futuros alternativos. Podría utilizar mi inteligencia para aliviar el hambre en el mundo, o podría dedicarme a hacer el mal para lucrarme personalmente, beneficiarme de los dones que tengo para adquirir un lugar en la historia de la humanidad… Pero entonces no sería yo. _

_Cada cual elige ser cada segundo de su vida. La decisión del futuro está en un "si" o en un "no". Muchas veces no somos conscientes de lo importante que es una sencilla decisión. Ahora veo claro que Vegeta será siempre Vegeta, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, y que no puedo cambiarle, sino ayudarle a crecer interior y personalmente. Trunks es mi hijo, pero no es una posesión mía. He de guiarle de la mejor forma posible, pero dejando que cometa los errores que le corresponderá cometer y que aprenda de ellos. Es la única forma… _

_Podrán venir millones de problemas, caeré mil veces, me levantaré otras mil, y no importará el esfuerzo sino el camino recorrido. Dentro de cada cual existe una llama inextinguible de energía, aunque no se sea más que una frágil humana, imperfecta y débil. Yo, Bulma Briefs, saldré adelante, mis adversarios caerán, la fuerza del amor iluminará mis pasos y los de aquellos que amo y me aman. Siempre por siempre, resurgiré de entre mis cenizas._

Bulma cerró los ojos y descansó tranquila. Mañana sería otro día, mañana la oscuridad sería un recuerdo opacado con el sol.

---------

Vegeta sintió una presión en su pecho. No había podido localizarla, su ki estaba oculto, Bulma se marchaba un solo día y todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. No podía jugar con las reglas humanas, no sabía hacerlo. Siempre era Bulma la que se encargaba de solucionar los problemas humanos, él jamás aprendió a hacerlo, ni se preocupó de tales cuestiones. De repente sintió miedo, pero no un temor tangible hacia un enemigo físico, sino una clase de horror ante el descubrimiento de que era un verdadero inútil. Nunca, jamás había permitido que alguien tomara las riendas de su vida, procuró no depender en toda su vida de nada ni nadie… o eso pensaba él. La mitad de su vida dependiendo de Freezer y pensando que solo estaba allí para derrotarle. Ahora dependiendo de Bulma y pensando que eran los humanos quienes dependían de él para mantener seguro el planeta… Su hijo aún no aparecía, su hija estaba custodiada por el servicio de menores, y su orgullo impidiéndole reconocerle a cualquier humano que no sabía hacer frente a este caos. Trunks, era su única esperanza. Tanto como su hijo debió aprender de él a luchar físicamente, ahora él debería aprender de su hijo unas cuantas cosas…

Sin pensarlo más salió a buscarle. Estaba solo, con ese pelo negro teñido que tan espantoso quedaba con su tono de piel claro. Parecía un fantasma con esa mirada perdida en el infinito. Le recordó a él hace muchos años, cuando no veía una salida. Tenía sangre en la frente, pero no era suya, lo supo por el olor, y porque hubiera sentido su elevación de ki de haberse tratado de una batalla lo suficientemente importante como para ocasionarle alguna clase de daño físico. Todo él destilaba desolación y parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Por un instante pensó en darle un golpe, un escarmiento por ser tan descuidado en su protección, pero después desistió de ello. No en vano, él mismo merecería un buen golpe por haber descuidado su obligación de saber defenderse en el nuevo ambiente en que el destino le situó.

- Trunks.

El muchacho quedó perplejo unos instantes, incapaz de moverse siquiera de imaginar que su padre pudiera averiguar lo que había hecho. Tragó saliva y le miró brevemente cuidando mucho de evitar un cruce de miradas. Sabía que Vegeta le clavaba los ojos en sus pupilas esquivas pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerle frente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó fingiendo una indiferencia aprendida.

Vegeta gritó por dentro "ayuda" pero solo dijo: - Debemos solucionar un problema familiar… - y añadió - juntos.

Trunks le miró extrañado. Ese juntos sonó a música para sus oídos y a la vez le alarmó, porque si su padre pedía colaboración en algo es que un problema serio estaba en ciernes.

- Qué sucede - preguntó levantándose y olvidando sus anteriores pensamientos de auto compadecimiento y vergüenza.

- Tu madre no está localizable y a tu hermana… los asuntos sociales… protección de menores la tiene retenida.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Retenida!

Padre e hijo volaron a la Corporación Cápsula. Dicen que los problemas ayudan a unir a las familias o las desunen por completo. Todos se preguntaban cuál de las dos posibilidades sería la más acorde a las circunstancias. Todo o nada. Y cualquier cosa que hicieran o dijeran condicionaría el final del principio tormentoso que se avecinaba.


End file.
